Reawakening of the Mistress
by PersonaJXT
Summary: Sorcerers have taken control of most of the non-magical world. Only small pockets of resistance are left that can stand against the threat of the sorcerers. Is the new sorcerer enough though?
1. Syaorans Arrival

Reawakening of the Clow Mistress  
  
Syaoran's Arrival  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is my first fics so be nice plz! I post this on mediaminer and fanfiction so don't mind if I talk about reviews on both ends.. I'll be sure to state that kinda stuff!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Somewhere in America..  
  
A man honked his car a few times as he tried to weave his way through the traffic. He was in a hurry to get out of L.A. like every other person that was on the road. The governor of the state had issued a warning of a massive flux of magic that had gathered there and that could only mean one thing, a collection of sorcerers were preparing to do something big. Magic had been kept secret from most humans until a terrorist group which consisted of radical religious fanatics and insane sorcerers had attacked every single capital of all large nations resulting in mass turmoil and chaos. The resulting war left people on every single continent homeless and fearful of what may happen. People that knew even the slightest bit of magic were shunned and hunted down and people that knew how to fight back with their magic dominated. Only a few places in the world were still safe from greedy sorcerers. One of them had been L.A. because of a band of magicians had gathered together and protected the city. But one by one they had fallen against the onslaught of power hungry magic wielders and the evil sorcerers had gathered into the city to cast an explosion spell that would result in the deaths of everyone in a ten mile radius besides the sorcerers.  
  
One small town in Japan remained protected by descendants of Sonomi, one of the most powerful sorceresses a few generations ago. In New York City all the remaining military might had gathered and stood vigilant against the sorcerers, fighting a loosing battle against them. In England the descendants of the almighty sorcerer Clow Reed along with the left over magic from Clow Reed protected the entire city of London and the surrounding towns around it. The entire continent of Australia had been utterly destroyed by a powerful spell the sorcerers cast there to destroy a particularly powerful group of rival sorcerers. A small pocket of China had been left almost untouched for it was protected by the powerful Li clan that revealed that they had known magic for quite a while and they effectively wielded it to destroy enemy sorcerers. They were by far the ones that stood the most chance against the Dark Ones as the evil sorcerers were commonly known as. The Dark Ones, even though classified under one title were actually different groups of cults, magicians, sorcerers, witches, wizards, enchanters, and priests that fought each other constantly in vying for power. One particular group, the Black Light, a group that had casters from all the different magic sources, ruled most of the continent of Asia, Europe, and the Americas. The Li clan had their agents world wide disrupting the plans of the Dark Ones but daily the Dark Ones were gaining power and the might of even the Li clan wouldn't be enough..  
  
Chapter 1 The Reawakening  
  
Li Syaoran, an agent from the Li clan, had been sent by his mother Yelen to investigate how things were going in Japan. The Li clan and Sonomi had a pretty good relationship and the Li clan felt that it was their duty to send one of their best agents over to help if they needed it. Although Syaoran was only eighteen years old he was by far the most talented and most powerful of all the magic users in the Li clan. His powers were limited by mostly his experience and his youth. He was proficient in the magics of Charter magic, the magic of enchanted scrolls or weapons, Earth magic, the magic of the very elements, and Sense magic, the ability to sense magic and resist it. Clad in a green Chinese battle outfit he walked through the forest towards the fort that had been established to protect the town of Tomoeda. He looked around and noticed that the trees had been chopped down or charred beyond recognition. Sighing, the lone boy walked towards the Tomoeda fort.  
  
Sometime later..  
  
Syaoran approached the fort. All the walls were woven from all types of magic and were made to last through the most powerful magic blast.  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled from the fortress walls, "who goes there!"  
  
"I come from the Li clan to lend aid!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
"How do I know you're from the Li clan?" the guard asked loudly.  
  
"I have the golden insignia!" replied Syaoran holding up the golden insignia of the Li clan. The stone was enchanted so that if any other person besides one with Li blood held it the stone would become a normal piece of rock till a Li touched it again. Peering down with magically enhanced eye sight the guard examined the golden stone. Seeing that the rock was indeed the Li insignia, he signaled for the front gates to be opened. The rainbow walls seemed to bend as the gate cracked open just enough that Syaoran could get through. As Syaoran passed through the gates a pretty girl with purple eyes and long sleek black hair approached him, "Welcome to our humble town Li-sama. I'm Tomoyo, the lord, or in this case lady of this land," greeted the demure girl that now stood in front of him.  
"Erm, I'm Li Syaoran from the Li clan. I've been ordered to come here to assist you in whatever you need help in." Li explained. 'Why would such a young girl be the leader of the resistance in Japan?'  
"Well, it's 'cause I have some special powers that no one else here has," smiled Tomoyo as she lead Li into the main building.  
"What special powers do y-... uh, never mind." Li mumbled , 'She can read minds..'  
"Not only that but I can see kind of into the future and have some basic magic skills," smiled the violet eyed girl.  
  
'Oh boy, this is going to take a while to get used to.' thought Li. "Um, is it possible for me to get something to eat? I ran out of rations a few days ago." asked Li politely as he was really hungry.  
  
"You'll get to eat right after we finish this up," answered Tomoyo, a serious look in her eyes.  
  
"Finish what up?" asked Li as Tomoyo opened a large wooden door. Inside the door was a large room filled with many people.  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo, your back! And who's this you've brought with you?" asked a burly man on one side of the room. The entire room quieted as Tomoyo stepped into the room.  
  
'Wow, this Tomoyo girl must control a lot of power to command this much response from these people,' Li thought as he watched her sit down in the chair at the end of the table.  
  
"Now that the most important character in my plan has arrived I can reveal the plan," stated Tomoyo as she looked at each person at the table. "As all of you know we have been oppressed by the evil sorcerers for a long time now. Almost all of the world has been overrun by different groups. We have been barely holding out against the attacks by the Shi Shi wizards. I believe however, I have found a way to end the threat of sorcerers plaguing our land.  
  
Different people at the table started talking to each other. 'What way has Tomoyo found that could bring the end to the evil sorcerers?' thought Li.  
  
One man spoke up, "And what is this plan of yours to bring an end to the sorcerers?"  
  
"There is a legend in this area, a legend of an almighty sorcerer that locked himself into a ageless slumber, waiting to be woken up so that he could bring the end to an evil that plagued the land. The legend speaks of one from the Li clan that will come and release the sorcerer from his slumber. Now we have the one from the Li clan and the great evil has been plaguing us for quiet some time. I think its time to release him."  
  
A general uproar was created as every person in the room shouted their opinions. There were a few that thought that the sorcerer could indeed bring an end to the evil sorcerers but the others felt that another sorcerer wouldn't help solve the current problem since sorcerers were the source of the problems anyways. The rest thought that there was no such thing as the sorcerer locked in ageless sleep.  
  
'Hmm, an almighty sorcerer that I can release? I wonder..could she be talking about...the Card Mistress? No, that couldn't be the same legend as the one back at home...this ones a boy..' Li thought.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Everyone turned towards the new speaker. It was an old man that looked as if he could croak at any moment. He also looked like he had a lot of knowledge.  
  
"This sorcerer you speak of... I have heard of such a person.but, isn't there more to the legend."  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo confirmed, "there is more.. It is said that the sorcerer's power grew to such an extent that he was unable to contain the power. Other sorcerers were able to grasp the power and contaminate it with evil and since the power was still his, the powerful sorcerer began to turn evil. To prevent himself from turning to the dark magics the sorcerer forged a bracelet of energy. The bracelet would cause him to temporarily loose all his powers whenever some outside source tried to make him do an evil deed. The legend states that the bracelet was placed in a special box next to the sorcerer and whoever puts the bracelet onto his wrist has limited control over him and putting the bracelet on him also wakes him up..."  
  
'Control over a powerful sorcerer... the Li clan could use that...'  
  
"Even if this legend was true, we can not spare many men to find the place the sorcerer resides," stated a bearded man.  
  
"I think that if there's a chance that we can save this planet then we should go for it!" a young man said.  
  
"The thing about you young people is that you don't take into account of what could happen if we spare men to go find this sorcerer we don't even know exists and the sorcerers attack than we would be overrun!"  
  
"You old people just aren't willing to take any chances. If we don't take any chances there's no way this place will stay safe forever!"  
  
"Why you little brat!!!"  
  
"Old geezer!"  
  
"You-!"  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
Everyone turned and was shocked to see that the shy and silent Tomoyo who was almost always polite was the one responsible for the sudden outburst.  
  
"We have to go find this sorcerer, "Said Tomoyo , back to her polite self, "...we have no choice."  
  
"And why don't we have a choice?! Your going to make us?" asked a cocky man with red hair.  
  
"They are going for him..if they get their hands on him then they will have the ultimate sorcerer with them and they will crush us easily!" Tomoyo almost shouted.  
  
The room went deathly silent as the thought of an almighty sorcerer rampaging across the land, at the beck and call of the most evil of sorcerers. Finally, one of them spoke up.  
  
"Don't they need someone from the Li clan to enter the sleeping place of the sorcerer?" asked a curious man.  
  
"I think that Syaoran here can explain what the situation with that it," Tomoyo said.  
  
Everyone turned towards Syaoran. Syaoran himself was shocked at his sudden inclusion into the meeting.  
  
"Er, uh, what?" asked the confused Syaoran.  
  
"Tell them about the traitor.." Frowned Tomoyo.  
  
"....him!" growled Syaoran.  
  
Everyone looked at him more intensely because of the sudden outburst from the young warrior.  
  
"He..the one that betrayed the Li clan!" yelled Syaoran standing up  
  
Plz R&R...It's my first fic and if I get nuff reviews I'll keep going! Me hopes you likes cause I haves the next chapter started already.. =)  
  
Ja ne 


	2. The Awakening

The Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
The Awakening  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: I'm putting this second chappie up just for kicks so there even though I just posted the chapter 1 yesterday! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS..  
  
"Li Syaoran, please settle down. We want to hear your story but we don't need you angry yelling all over the place!" said Tomoyo sharply.  
  
"Sorry.." said Syaoran.  
  
"Now please start from the beginning."  
  
"Him..the one that instigated the only betrayal in the history of the Li clan. Mass betrayal... Everyone backstabbing everyone... All because of him.. It's his fault my father's dead. He's the one that revealed magic to the outside world!" Syaoran stated fiercely.  
  
All the members of the meeting were shocked that the ones that began the sorcerer plague were also the ones that stood the most chance against them.  
  
"Ahem" came Tomoyo's voice, reclaiming the attention of the people. "As you can see, we need to find the sorcerer before the Dark Ones find him or else the whole worlds doomed!"  
  
Replies of agreement sounded throughout the room.  
  
"OK it's settled then, I'll pick a team and send them with Syaoran here to go get the sorcerer!" Tomoyo smiled. "Now for me to fill Syaoran in on what's been happening here!" Everyone sweat dropped at the fact that Tomoyo had shoved Syaoran into the room before he had any clue as to what was going on.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran sat at the back of the wagon that was being pulled along by two brown horses. Tomoyo sat next to him, both bored to death. Tomoyo had picked a team of six people, Tamazaki Takashi, the doctor, Mihara Chiharu, the nurse, Sasaki Rika, the combat magician, and Yanagisawa Naoko, the enchantress... and then of course Tomoyo, the empath, and Syaoran the Li clan agent. They had been traveling on the path towards the shrine where the sorcerer was supposedly sleeping. They had left with little provisions for they had to try to get there before the Dark Ones got there.  
  
They could see the shrine up ahead. It was a pink shrine that had faded paint so that it came out more of a brown color. On the top of the entrance of the shrine was a star, with the sun and moon behind it. Syaoran glanced at the symbol and felt as if he should somehow recognize it. Shrugging the feeling off, Syaoran walked into the shrine, but not before he felt as if someone was watching him. Giving a backwards glance, Syaoran didn't see anybody there so he shrugged the feeling off and continued down into the shrine.  
  
The group silently proceeded down the stairs. Syaoran looked around and noticed paintings of many things painted on the walls. Again, Syaoran felt a shiver down his back and looked behind him quickly and once more saw that no one had been watching him. Shaking his head he noticed he had fallen behind the rest of the group and quickly ran up to join them.  
  
"Did you know that once the paintings inside a tomb were made by the spirit of the person inside the tomb?" tried Takahashi in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
"Really?" Naoko as she looked around to see if she could find any spirits.  
  
"LIES ALL LIES!!!!" cried out Chiharu as she tried to strangle Takahashi.  
  
"Please calm down Chiharu, don't kill our doctor!" admonished Tomoyo. The pair calmed down and returned to walking along with the group.  
  
Soon they came up to a door with the symbol of the Li clan emblazoned to the middle. The door was gigantic and Syaoran felt many layers of powerful magic surround it that repelled everything around it.  
  
"So, I guess this is the door.." Murmured Rika in awe.  
  
"You know, I've been wondering Tomoyo, why is it only a member of the Li clan can enter?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Well, from what I know, it is said that the sorcerer and the Li clan were on very good terms with each other so when the sorcerer died the Li clan was the one that sealed him in." replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, hurry up and open the door!" said Rika. With that comment Syaoran approached the door, flinching as he neared the protective spells of the door. To his surprise, the seals on the door seemed to feed their magic into his magic, almost as if welcoming him. Syaoran doubled over as his body began to overflow with magic.  
  
"Li-san?" asked a worried Tomoyo.  
  
"Ugh, I'm fine, the spells on the door are.. Tying themselves to me..." grunted a pained Syaoran. As the last bits of the spells leaked into him the giant door began to open. A pink aura seemed to settle over everyone as the doors revealed a plain white room with a treasure chest and a coffin inside. Syaoran stepped forward, "Is this the legendary sorcerer's burial place?"  
  
"Ha ha ha!" cackled a voice. Everyone turned around to find an interesting looking man standing behind them, "thank you for opening the door for me Li-kun! I am forever indebted to you for giving me access to power beyond mortal imagination!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Naoko.  
  
"Me? Why my name is Li Jan! And I'm here to take the power of the sorcerer!" announced the proud man.  
  
"Gee, that's funny," said Syaoran as he glared at the intruder, "it would seem to me as if we outnumbered you."  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran, you mean you truly have never heard of me? I'm ashamed of you. You haven't been keeping up with your studies! You've never heard of the great Li Jan?! why, I'm the greatest Li there ever was! I am the master of the light, overseer of the shadow! I'm the one and only Li Jan the Legendary Multiplier!"  
  
"What? You the Jan Li??? Crap, guys, be on your guard!" warned Syaoran.  
  
"Why? There's only one of him and there's six of us! Is he really that powerful?" asked Tamazaki.  
  
"Hmmm, it seems as if he can split his body into hundreds of copies of himself making himself almost invincible." mumbled a scared Tomoyo as she read the minds of the two Li's.  
  
"Ah, an empath, it will be fun torturing information out of you... or are you the one called Tomoyo?" sneered Jan.  
  
"Don't talk to Tomoyo like that!" yelled an angered Naoko.  
  
"Ah, so you are the one called Tomoyo. It will give me great honor to bring in the leader of the resistance in Japan!" cried out Jan in glee.  
  
"You idiot! Now if he gets her we're all screwed!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry but he was being mean!" screamed back Naoko.  
  
"Um, sorry guys but I think now would be a good time to wake up the sorcerer..." offered Tomoyo.  
  
"Right, you guys try to hold him off, I'll wake up the sorcerer!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"I don't think so!" yelled Jan. making a couple of symbols with his hands he multiplied into a hundred Jan's  
  
"Holy #@$@!!!" Yamazaki almost screamed as he jumped behind Chiharu who immediately whacked him with her medical bag yelling, "You're a man! Protect me!!!"  
  
All the Jan's quickly sprinted towards the group. Tomoyo pulled out a pair of tonfas (sticks with little handles sticking out of the side) and immediately set into the mob of Jan's using her telepathic powers to fend off the enraged Jan's. Naoko was busy setting up illusions to befuddle and mesmerize the Jan's that were near her. Rika on the other hand had taken up a more direct approach and was blasting groups of Jan's into the air with blasts of fire and explosions of ice. The two medical staff were whacking people away from them as they slowly backed up a stairway.  
  
Syaoran ran towards the chest where the bracelet lay. A dozen Jan's immediately blocked his way and a few others ran for the bracelet. Growling, Syaoran threw an ofudo into the air and yelled, "Lightning!" causing a blast of lightning to fry the bunches of Jan's in front of him. Running towards the Jans that had went for the bracelet. Seeing that they had managed to open the chest and had pulled out the bracelet Syaoran shouted, "No!"  
  
"Hahaha!" Jan sneered again as he passed the bracelet to one of the two Jan's that were close to him. The Jan with the bracelet ran one way and Syaoran blocked him off. Trying again the Jan ran the other way but Syaoran blocked him again. Jan tried once more but this time he threw the bracelet to the third Jan. Syaoran leaped at the third Jan but he just passed it towards the original one. Syaoran felt like he was getting played with as the three Jan's "played" monkey in the middle with Syaoran even as they inched their way towards the coffin with the sorcerer.  
  
"You bastard!" yelled Syaoran as he jumped once more for the bracelet but at the same time releasing another blast of lightning to keep the bracelet in the air for a few more seconds. Grabbing the bracelet he ran towards the coffin. Just as he was about to open the casket he stopped to the sound of Tomoyo screaming.  
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled Syaoran turning around to see that Tomoyo had been finally brought down by the sheer amount of Jans attacking her. Chiharu and the others had also been captured.  
  
"Give me the bracelet or I kill them!" threatened a few of the Jans in unison.  
  
"Don't do it Syaoran!" screamed Naoko.  
  
"We aren't worth it!" followed up Rika.  
  
"The sorcerer is worth too much!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Did you know that in the past.." Began Takahashi with the glint in his eyes before Chiharu began to strangle him screaming, "LIES ALL LIES!!!!!"   
  
"Give me the bracelet Syaoran," said Jan in a firm voice.  
  
"Don't do it!" screamed Tomoyo before one of the Jans holding her knocked her unconscious.  
  
"So? Your choice, the sorcerer or their lives?" asked the Jan closest to Syaoran.  
  
"Ugh... you win this time.." said Syaoran as he walked towards the closest Jan, handing him over the bracelet, flinching at the sounds of protest from the others.  
  
"Muahahahahaha! Looks likes I win this round! And with the sorcerer I shall win the war!" screamed the Jan with the bracelet. The rest of the Jans started laughing along with him in a hysterical manner making Syaoran's group sweat drop again.  
  
"Well, here I go! Here I come to the ultimate power in the universe!" cried the gleeful Jan as he pushed open the coffin. Suddenly a gasp escaped his breath and he dropped the bracelet to the ground. The other Jans all seemed to go into a state of shock and they all disappeared except for one in the corner. Wondering what had put the Jans Syaoran looked into the casket. What he saw was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long honey brown hair and a serene smile on her face seemed to lift his soul. Syaoran would've just stood there for a few more minutes but a sound awoke him from the moment.  
  
"Don't you dare put the bracelet on her!" screamed Jan.  
  
"Hurry up Li!" screamed Rika as she and the others minus the unconscious Tomoyo tried to restrain the Jan that was struggling wildly to get at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gulped as he picked up the bracelet and looked once more at the lovely maiden that lay before him. He slowly put the bracelet onto the beauty in front of him. As soon as the bracelet touched her wrist the bracelet automatically snapped shut and a bright light blasted out of the bracelet. The girl's eyes snapped open and pink light shot out of her eyes and mouth as her body seemed to be pulled up by invisible strings that dragged her body up into the air. Jan and the others watched in wonder as the girl rose into the air, her pink dress fluttered all around her. Syaoran watched in wonder as the girls body seemed to explode with energy as white souls burst into her body. Slowly the girl floated down towards Syaoran. Her eyes opened, a flash of wondrous emerald orbs as she landed on her bare feet. Syaoran watched with his mouth agape.  
  
"Master?" asked the girl.  
  
A/N: Wow, I didn't actually expect to get a review on this story yet! And I got two! Two whole reviews! BIG thanks to Bloodlust Night and Black Kitty Kat for my first two reviews ever!!!! Muahahahahaha! I feel so powerful! Muahahahahahaha!!!! 


	3. Sakura's Debut!

The Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
Powers  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I'm putting this chapter up nows! I'm thinking bout doing one chapter per week 21 pages per chapter starting after this chappie if you guys like the idea? Anyone?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Syaoran just stood there with his mouth open as he watched the beautiful girl stand there, cocking her head as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Your not my master?" frowned the girl.  
  
"Huh? W-what?" stammered Syaoran as he shook himself out of the daze, "uh, I guess I'm your master since I put the bracelet on you..."  
  
"Master!" cried the girl as she jumped onto Syaoran giving him a big hug, "I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you! What's your name? I can do magic! Why did you revive me? I'm back! Thanky thanky thanky!"  
  
"Uh, hi?" said the confused Syaoran.  
  
"Hoooee! I'm sorry, you woke me up for a reason! What's been going on?" asked the suddenly serious Sakura.  
  
"She's mine!" growled Jan as he broke loose from Takahashi's grip and used his ability to split to become ten Jans and they all rushed for Sakura.  
  
"Is he your enemy?" asked Sakura, pointing at the ten Jans coming at Syaoran and her.  
  
"Uh, all of them are my enemies.." Muttered Syaoran as he tried to pull an ofudo out of his pocket but accidentally ripped it.  
  
"All of them? There's only one though," stated Sakura as if it were a fact he should've known.  
  
"One? Well, I guess there's only one because there's only one to start with but he can multiply himself so there's more than one to deal with," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Die!" screamed Jan as him and the other Jans lunged at Sakura.  
  
"Give us a second please! I'm talking to my master here," smiled Sakura as the Jans slammed into a pink barrier, "So he's the one that you woke me up for? He doesn't seem really hard to defeat."  
  
"Well, it's him and a lot of other sorcerers that took over the world a few years ago, there were so many that not many non casters are left in the world except for a few that are protected by sorcerers or are enslaved, "explained Syaoran, casting nervous glances at the Jans that were banging at the pink barrier.  
  
"Stop ignoring me! I'm the big bad guy here!" yelled the Jans.  
  
"So I should stop him master?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I guess.." replied Syaoran.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura cheerfully replied as she pulled out a pink wand with a star on the end of it. She struck the air with her wand and the air rippled out from the point that she struck. A seal of magic appeared underneath her and the Jans all seemed to freeze, disappear into the original Jan, then turned into a card. The card flew towards Sakura and settled in her hands.  
  
"Here you go master! Here's one of your enemies!" she said happily.  
  
"Er, he's a card?" said a shocked Syaoran.  
  
"You don't want him as a card?" asked Sakura with a hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"EH!? No! I didn't mean that! It's just, um, I'm shocked that he's a card that's all! I've never seen a person turn into a card before!" managed Syaoran.  
  
"Um, maybe you haven't noticed but we're still here...," broke in Rika.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, maybe you can introduce me to the cute girl you, hey! OW! Stop that!" screamed Takahashi as Chiharu started whacking him with her medical bag yelling, "Stupid stupid stupid stupid!!!"  
  
"I still love you Chiharu!!!" cried Takahashi as he covered his head with his arms and cowered in a corner.  
  
Sakura stood there and blinked a few times before asking, "Are you friends always like this?"  
  
" Well, I guess those two are always like that but the others are pretty much normal," said Syaoran thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, introduce us Syaoran!" said Naoko cheerfully.  
  
"Um, everyone, this is Sakura, I guess she's the legendary sorcerer, er sorceress... Sakura, this is Naoko, that's Rika, the one that's being strangled is Takahashi, and the one strangling him is Chiharu," said Syaoran.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you all!" bowed Sakura.  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" said Rika.  
  
"You know, the way Tomoyo was going on about how strong you were I would've thought you would be some snotty person but your real nice!" said Naoko.  
  
"I don't deserve your praises, heheh." said Sakura as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Uh, can we get back on topic here? What am I supposed to do with a card with Jan in it?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hoe! I'm sorry master, I completely forgot about him! Well, you could keep him with you or I can release him and make him a rock or something!" said Sakura.  
  
"I think he's fine as a card," Syaoran quickly said, "but could you do something about the unconscious Tomoyo over there? I don't think she's feeling too well."  
  
"Okay master!" smiled Sakura. She once again tapped her wand against the air and this time when the ripples of magic disappeared a thin stream of blue light snaked its way over everyone, healing every injury that they had sustained.   
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open and was greeted with the sight of Sakura's smiling face and the others worried faces.  
  
"The sorcerer? Jan? What?" managed Tomoyo as she looked around.  
  
"An empath! How exciting! I haven't met an empath in a while!" greeted Sakura.  
  
"Huh? What?" Tomoyo said as she gathered her senses, "The sorcerers a girl? Jans a card? Takahashi must die? I think I need to be filled in verbally.."  
  
So Syaoran, Naoko, and Rika retold what had happened since she had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"So that's what's been going on!" finished Rika.  
  
"I see.. so the sorcerer is actually a sorceress.." Tomoyo said slowly as if sorting it out in her mind.  
  
"Yep, I'm a girl!" grinned Sakura.  
  
"I think we should be heading back to the castle now.." Tomoyo finally said.  
  
"I agree, my mana pool is a bit low right now so I can't cast too many spells and we shouldn't put too much pressure on Sakura right now." Nodded Rika.  
  
"So we're going back now master?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Master?" asked Tomoyo raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yeah, about that Sakura, stop calling me master. it doesn't feel right.." Syaoran slowly said.  
  
"Ok then, what should I call you then?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I think Syaoran is fine.. I guess I want to consider you my friend," said Syaoran.  
  
"Ok then Syaoran!" said Sakura, "I'll go check the way out and make sure it's safe and stuff!" With that she twirled her staff and disappeared from sight.  
  
"So, Li-san, what do you think about her?" asked Tomoyo with a hinting tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, tell us Li-san!" said Rika. Naoko nodded her agreement.  
  
"Erm, well, she's.." stammered Syaoran.  
  
"You seem to be nicer to her than you are to us!" Tomoyo said with hurt tone in her voice.  
  
"It's not that! It's because I think I'm in lo-.." Trailed off Syaoran.  
  
"Aha! I knew it! I can read it in your mind! Your in lo-mmph!" Tomoyo was cut off as Syaoran grabbed her and shut her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Don't say a word, please!" Syaoran quietly pleaded with Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh fine, but you owe me big time!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Why?" asked Naoko.  
  
"Oh, no reason," said Tomoyo with a smile on her face.  
  
"Y-yeah, no reason!" Syaoran followed up hastily.  
  
The two other girls glared at them with suspicion as they tried to figure out what the pair were hiding. Tomoyo smiled normally while Syaoran seemed flustered about something that even with all his discipline training he couldn't hide very well.  
  
"It's all clear!" came a voice all of a sudden. They all jumped at the sudden reappearance of Sakura.  
  
"Don't scare us like that!" yelped Syaoran as he grabbed his chest in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry master.." said a suddenly sullen Sakura.  
  
'Eh? Did I make her said?' thought Syaoran as guilt suddenly swept through him.  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Syaoran," Syaoran said gently in an attempt to calm her.  
  
Sakura smiled slightly before saying, "Let's go!" the entire group walked out into the hallway of the shrine as they began to return from the journey. ********************************************************************  
  
"So the mistress has returned?" asked a man in the shadows.  
  
"Yes my lord, our sources have confirmed that the mistress and her star have indeed been reawakened," said a frail old man staring into a crystal ball.  
  
"Very good, everything is proceeding according to plan. Is the spell ready yet?" said the man in the shadows.  
  
"It has been prepared my lord," the frail old man answered.  
  
"Ah, now let's begin the plan, start the spell!" said the man in the shadows.  
  
A group of cloaked figures in a circle began chanting a spell. A magical seal appeared in front of each one and combined into one large seal. The seal began spinning until it was a whirl of pitch black darkness that seemed devoid of all light. Suddenly, an image of an extremely bright star appeared in the seal and the star seemed to begin to fade rapidly.  
  
"Yes, I feel her star weakening, it won't be long before it's a dark star!" cackled the man in the shadows. ********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were in the lead of the group as they exited the shrine.  
  
"Wow! It's been such a long time since I've seen the sun! It's so bright!" said Sakura in innocent wonder. Syaoran watched as she ran around in the grass admiring the stars. Suddenly, she grasped her neck as she keeled over, starting to gasp for air. The others chose this time to make their entrance from inside the shrine.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Tomoyo as she watched Sakura gasp in pain and Syaoran ran over to hold her up, "what happened?"  
  
"Looks like she's choking on something!" cried Chiharu as she watched Sakura struggle to breath.  
  
"She isn't choking on something, she can still breath but something's definitely wrong here." Takahashi said thoughtfully.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong! What happened!" Syaoran cried out frantically as he watched her aura seem to fade in and out.  
  
"Master..," Sakura managed to breath out, "Sy-Syaoran.." Sakura gasped one more time before her body collapsed into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted out in horror.  
  
A/N: I guess that's kinda a cliffhanger and I think that's what some people consider evil.. Oh well. Just a few words on my writing style, I usually write like what I have recently read and stuff. Everyone might seem a bit OOC because of this but I'll try to keep them in character. I don't like Syaoran's normal personality too much though because he doesn't talk enough but that's also because Sakura's the main character in the anime... oh well, if you see them flinging swear words around then you know I've been reading Inuyasha stuff a bit too much. ^_^ The master thing was from Saber Marionette J when Lime just wakes up, they might've been a little more crazy in this chapter because I just watched Cyber Team in Ahabahara (not sure how to spell the Abahabara thing..) the movie and it's so hilarious with how the characters act.. Oh wells, I'm thinking of adding an original character that will be appearing from time to time with his or her really weird personality and I want to get rid of Naoko and Rika at least for a long time if not forever because it's way too hard to keep track of so many characters unless I separate them later on... If anyone has any ideas or helpful hints help me!!!! It's my first fic after all!^_^  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. The Dark Star will fix later

Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
The Dark Star  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: In response to Avelyn Lauren's review saying that the bracelet of energy stops her from doing evil there's a few ways of looking at it.. It never said it would stop her but it would make her loose her powers temporarily. And depending on the psychological point of view the person that could be telling her to do what would be considered an evil thing could actually be looked at as if it were a good thing... it's a hard way to look at it but as they say, it's hard to understand a criminal's mind. ^_^ so that's my explanation for that one, sorry if you couldn't understand because my mind is funny... And the reason she calls him master because she's Sakura and she just woke up from like a six hundred year sleep so she's like on half computer mode... kind of how you are when you just woke up but not sleepy.. That didn't make sense did it? Oh well, hopes you gets the idea. And eventually I have to either make her weaker or some other people stronger because it would be too easy for Syaoran and the gang to have her as the most powerful person on Earth.. Anyone know how ffnet posts the new stories? If I want to post on Wednesday do I have to post on Tuesday? It says it takes 24 hours to update but I just wanted to make sure. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Sakura's mind raced as she felt her powers fade, no, become corrupted. Thoughts flew through her head.  
  
'Darkness'  
  
'Star'  
  
'Pain'  
  
'Horror'  
  
'Master'  
  
'Li'  
  
'Awake'  
  
'Pain'  
  
'Darkness'  
  
'Star'  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
'Pain'  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
Syaoran?'  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open as Syaoran shook her. "Huh, what?" she whispered before a spasm of pain shot through her. A sudden image shot through her and she saw a star fade away into a black swirl, a black hole. As suddenly as the image had come it disappeared, replaced by the worried faces of Tomoyo and Syaoran. She was lying on the grass with the sun glaring in her eyes. She lifted her hands to block the sunlight but the sunlight still streamed through her fingers.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" asked a concerned voice. Her eyes focused onto where the voice came from and she saw the worried face of Tomoyo.  
  
"You ok?" asked another voice. This time it was Syaoran.  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a bulldozer.." Sakura mumbled as she tried to lift her head up. Most of her thoughts were in a jumble and she felt as if something wasn't right.  
  
"Do I seem, different to you?" asked Sakura?"  
  
"Eh? You seem like any other girl I've met," said Syaoran.  
  
"Your fine, you don't seem weird or strange," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"No, I meant, do I seem different from a few moments ago?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Uh, I don't think you seem any different. Should you seem any different?" asked a very confused Syaoran.  
  
"Well, it's just that I feel as if something is wrong inside of me... like some light has diminished, or my soul has been darkened." said Sakura with a look on her face that said that she was just as confused as Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan! You fine, it was probably just sudden exposure to the sun and stuff that made you faint," said Tomoyo pleasantly.  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, not completely reassured that nothing was wrong with her. Sakura looked around and noticed that Chiharu was once again killing Takahashi even when they were both sleeping (she's choking him while they're both asleep) while Rika and Naoko were concentrating on the apparently mind boggling game of.. Tic Tack Toe.  
  
"Hmm, if I put the X in this box then I could do that later but then she might do that so I would have to do that but if I did that then she would do that and then I wouldn't be able to do that then..." Rika thought out loud.  
  
Continuing her look around she saw that Tomoyo was packing her things to go to wherever they had come from. Last but not least her master, Syaoran was concentrating on digging a hole in the ground with his stare. Every once in a while he would shoot a worried glance at her whenever he thought no one was looking. Sakura caught his eye the next time he was looking and he quickly averted his eyes and went back to digging his hole with his eyes with more fervor. Giggling at her master's antics Sakura stood up and said, "So when are we going to leave master?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, then turned his attention to Tomoyo.  
  
"We're going to leave as soon as we can!" she said as she lugged the last of the packages into the wagon.  
  
"Ok! Let's get going!" Sakura said as she held her hands up and materialized her wand before striking the air. The world around them shimmered as her magic flared around them. After a few seconds, they suddenly found themselves in a different location.  
  
"Hmph, if you told me you could do that I wouldn't have had to pack all that stuff!" pouted Tomoyo. She was about to say more but she saw Sakura frowning at her wand, the look on her face telling her that something was very wrong.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. She tried to use her empathy powers on her but her magic naturally raised a shield against her, giving her mind a jolt.  
  
"..Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he watched her frowning at her wand. He looked at where she was staring at, the star at the end of the wand. At first everything seemed like it did before but for the briefest of instants he saw the aura around it give off a pulse of darkness.  
  
"It's..black.." mumbled Sakura as she stared at her wand.  
  
"Huh?" Rika asked as she looked at Sakura in bewilderment. Everything had seemed fine until a few seconds ago after she teleported them.  
  
"Sakura, is your star supposed to be black?" asked Tomoyo as she watched the star on the wand darken. With each shade of black the star passed through the less coherent Sakura's body seemed to become. Bursts of energy started snapping all over the place.  
  
"She can't control her powers for some reason.." Stated Syaoran as he watched her fall to her knees and clutch her head in pain.  
  
"Sakura, get a grip on yourself!" yelled Syaoran as he tried to walk towards her but the energy deflected him as he tried to walk towards her. Upping his level of effort, Syaoran jumped at Sakura but a black bolt of energy lashed out against him, sending him flying into a tree.  
  
"Sakura! I command you to sleep!" tried Syaoran as he struggled to his feet.  
  
Sakura's eyes seemed to close slightly from exhaustion from all the energy she had raging around her and the orders from Syaoran to sleep.  
  
"Tomoyo, how much do you know about your empathetic power?" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"I know enough to say I can do what you're asking," smiled Tomoyo despite the circumstances.  
  
"Then hurry up and suggest her to sleep!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"Her power deflects my mind from her, I can't get through to her," said Tomoyo.  
  
"I can help with that, I'll put up some illusions and some mesmerizing spells around her, they can't really effect her but I can set them to draw from surrounding energies and with Sakura's energy flaring like this they should be powerful enough to get through to her," said Naoko.  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement and Naoko went to work on her spells. She first weaved an illusion spell that would trick a spell into thinking it was working. Then she wove another spell that would open a tunnel into Sakura's magic. Of course it wasn't strong enough to get through but Naoko laid the first spell onto the second to make the second think that it was working. Next she lay a series of foundation spells followed by a branched spell that combined with the first spell in order to make the tunnel really work by reinforcing what it was doing ten-fold, which would make the tunnel more potent as it was already thinking that it was working. (oookies, that was a bit confusing, its like this, if the tunnel spell wasn't working then it wouldn't work ten times over, but if it thought it was working then it would work ten times ^_^ hope that made sense) Using the tunnel Naoko slipped illusions that would lead the energy around and mesmerization spells that would feed off the energy and then mesmerize Sakura so in effect Sakura was getting mesmerized by herself. Finishing her complex chain of spells (really complex... took me a while to figure out what I wrote.. My fingers are smarter then me), Naoko nodded at Tomoyo who immediately set off to work on Sakura's dulled mind.  
  
"Your sleepy your sleepy your sleepy your sleepy your sleepy," Tomoyo said out loud as she concentrated on those words. Sakura's raging energy simmered down as she sank into a half sleep state. Taking advantage of the situation Syaoran jumped at Sakura, knocking her down, causing the rest of the blazing energy to subside.  
  
Syaoran brushed sweat from his head. Looking at Sakura's serene form, he could hardly believe she was capable of generating the massive quantities of energy he had just faced. Suddenly, he turned his head to the sound of clapping.  
  
"Well done! I couldn't have done better myself! Thank you a lot for knocking her out for me!" said a cloaked figure in a tree.  
  
"Who are you?!" asked a surprised Tomoyo as she tried to figure out if the new person was friend or foe.  
  
"I don't think it would help you too much if you knew who I was, I'm just here for the girl," said the shadowy person.  
  
"Hell your getting Sakura! Take that!" yelled Rika as she formed a giant ball of fire above her head and threw it at the new person.  
  
"Tut tut tut! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw balls of fire at strangers? Now little annoying girls on the other hand.." Trailed off the newcomer as he threw the fireball at Naoko.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" she screamed as the ball of fire flew at her.  
  
"Damn!" cried Rika as she jumped in the way, trying to fend off the blast of energy but the hooded man had increased the size and power of the fireball so Rika was unable to block the attack. The fireball engulfed her and Naoko, transforming them into little vials of liquid.  
  
"Rika! Naoko!" screamed Tomoyo as the vials of liquid floated up to the newcomer.  
  
"Ah, the taste of desperation, such a fine and unique taste, delightful!" sneered the mystery man as he drank the vials.  
  
"You monster!" yelled Syaoran as he jumped at the man.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" asked Chiharu who was just waking up.  
  
"Huh?" asked Takahashi as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys slept through all that.." mumbled Syaoran as Tomoyo stared at the two dumbstruck.  
  
"Die Takahashi! You made me miss something!" screamed Chiharu as she strangled Takahashi once more..  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone..." mumbled Tomoyo as she sweat dropped.  
  
" now you were saying Syaoran?" said the mystery man.  
  
"Grrrr, die!" Syaoran yelled as he jumped at the man, sword drawn. Suddenly, a wave of power swept through the air, stopping in front of Syaoran. Yelping in surprise Syaoran slammed into the wave of energy.  
  
"What the heck?" asked Syaoran as he rubbed his head. The wave of power came to an abrupt halt. The ripples in the air dissipated and revealed a humanoid figure.  
  
"Shit, for all the time for Sakura to be knocked out she picks right when we're about to get attacked..." grumbled Syaoran as he slowly stood up using his sword as a prop.  
  
The humanoid figure now came into focus revealing.. Sakura?  
  
"B-but that's Sakura! And that's Sakura!" Tomoyo cried out in confusion as she looked from the Sakura on the ground to the one in the air.  
  
The Sakura in the air smirked, "Should I kill them now master?" she asked to the hooded figure.  
  
Syaoran's face showed shock and anger, "What are you talking about, you can't ki-"  
  
"Yes, go ahead Sakura, kill them," interrupted the hooded man.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Sakura turned her head towards Syaoran, a malicious glint in her eyes.  
  
"What the fuck have you done to her?" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"Ah, but I didn't do anything. It was all my masters doing. He poisoned her star while she was still weak from reawakening. So each time she used magic a part of her would become corrupted from drawing magic from a tainted source. This little one is my dark Sakura, same as yours except she's evil and more importantly, she's mine. Too bad the original Sakura didn't have enough will power to hold the darkness inside of her, if she had I wouldn't have to use just a half power Sakura, oh well, she's powerful enough to destroy you so.."  
  
"That's such a mean thing to do!" cried a new voice.  
  
Everyone turned to see that the "good" Sakura had woken up and was holding her star wand threateningly at herself. (the bad one)  
  
"Ah, Sakura, so nice of you to join us, Sakura, meet my Sakura! Sakura! Attack!" the mysterious man cried out.  
  
"Were you talking to me or her?" asked the evil Sakura. Everyone sweat dropped at this. Even though the evil Sakura was evil she was still as naïve as ever.  
  
"Of course you, you dimwit! Now go out and kill Sakura!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be counter productive if I killed myself?" asked the evil Sakura, a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Bwah, this is getting us no where, I think I need to change your personality a little.. you bunch got off lucky this time, next time your going to die!" The hooded man then grabbed the evil Sakura by her hand and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Uh, that was interesting." said Syaoran as he looked towards the direction they had disappeared to.  
  
"There's something seriously wrong with the enemies we've been encountering lately..." said Tomoyo. Turning towards Chiharu she was about to say something but stopped as she saw Chiharu still strangling Takahashi, "I wonder how long Takahashi can hold his breath?"  
  
"Uh, maybe we should think about Takahashi's amazing ability to survive Chiharu's attacks and start thinking about how we can solve Sakura's problem." reminded Syaoran.  
  
"Oh right, Sakura, how can we solve your problem?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"What? You think she knows how to so-" started Syaoran.  
  
"Well, it is possible but.." Said Sakura.  
  
"But what?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I can cut off my other self's access to my star but then that would be cutting myself off too.. There is one other way but it would be really hard to do."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well," said Sakura as a blush settled into her expressions, "the spell only works if it is performed by someone who loves you or at least lusts for you and also has at least mediocre magic."  
  
"Well, then it won't be such a problem!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hoe?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We have Syaoran!" cried out Tomoyo.  
  
"HOE?!?!?!?!" cried out Sakura.  
  
"Kawai! Your so cute when you do that Sakura!" gushed Tomoyo.  
  
"HOE!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
A/N: Well, I have to admit that this chapter is kinda crap and I said I would do twenty one pages but I only have eight pages here.. I can explain. my lap top broke down on me, fell asleep with it on and it kinda burned out.. So I couldn't write till Sunday and I had to rush through the story. it definitely didn't come out the way I wanted it to so after I finish this story I'm going to go back and fix this chapter! Gomen! I'm posting this on Tuesday so I'm thinking it should come out on Wednesday.  
  
I'm learning Japanese from my mom! Wheeee! Going to start adding a few Japanese words here and there when I remember to.. And I've decided that my own original character I'm going to add is going to be a girl and I already gave her a pretty big part in the story line for later on! Yays! Er, the Ja ne part is on the ninth page but doesn't really count... and then counting these last two lines to say that these are also on the ninth page.. oh well.  
  
Ja ne  
  
..I upped the rating on this thing because I'm going to have the characters use more swear words. I killed Naoko and Rika rather badly but I rather didn't want them in my story for too long, might make them come back later if some of you want me to. And if any of you have any ideas to add, post them or email me and I'll try to add them in if I like em! AND COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO GET FF NET TO READ THE BOLD ITALLICS I PUT INTO MY STORY???? THIS IS ALL IN BOLD AND ITALLICS SO I'm HOPING YOU CAN NOTICE THAT.. 


	5. QUESTIONS! I DON't UNDERSTAND!

QUESTIONS QUESTIONS QUESTIONS!!!!  
  
So many questions! I have questions! How do I get the thing to tab more then one time over! I tried to get it to do that on the last chapter but it didn't work! And how do I get the italics and bolds to work! It doesn't work for me! WHAAAA!!! Someone plz tell me! 


	6. Arukas?

The Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
Arukas???  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Hi's!!! I'm typing this on my other comp cause my laptop just isn't working too well this past month.. In for repairs right now ^_^ hopes it gets better! I thanks Avelyn Lauren again for her help with my story. Didn't quite understand some parts of it but I understood most of it. I've been doing the one line quote mark things for thoughts... the line thing you said to use between chapters you mean between sections right? I use the little dot things for scene changes. As for the italics and bold things I'm going to ask around and hope I get some info ^_^ K k, here's the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
A candle flickered slightly as a light breeze blew through the forest. Tomoyo held a match to the small flame, catching a part of it on fire before moving the match to another candle.  
  
"Thanks for the help!" Sakura said as she settled down to the center of a circle of candles.  
  
"Why do I have to do this." grumbled Syaoran as he sat in another circle right outside in another circle of candles that already had all it's candles lit.  
  
"Because you're the only person here that likes Sakura in the way that's needed!" Chiharu smiled as she saw a slight blush form on Sakura's face while an even redder blush formed on Syaoran's face.  
  
"Um, let's start the ritual before my star gets drained more?" asked Sakura.  
  
Takahashi smirked, "You just want us to stop talking about Syaoran's fe-"  
  
"That's enough!" Syaoran almost shouted, hiding his blush by turning his head away.  
  
"Awww, poor Syaoran," giggled Chiharu, "Doesn't want little Sakura to- "  
  
"I said that's enough!" Syaoran hollered. His hands went for his sword pendant for a second before stopping. Chiharu opened her mouth to continue but saw the hand going for the pendant and shut her mouth.  
  
"Be nice Syaoran!" Sakura admonished.  
  
"B-but!" he stammered.  
  
"She's got him collared," Takahashi whispered to Chiharu.  
  
"And you two stop picking on him!" Sakura yelled at Takahashi and Chiharu. The two culprits bowed their heads in defeat.  
  
"Well, know let's get started," Tomoyo said as she lit the last of the candles.  
  
"Okays! Now we can begin the spell to stop my dark half from stealing too much energy from my star and stop the star from further becoming corrupted," Sakura stated as she closed her eyes for concentration.  
  
"Erm, what exactly is this spell supposed to do?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"It ties the two components of the spell aura's together so both aura's are untouchable by outside sources besides either components of the spell," Sakura stated.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, it basically means the two people who are in the spell have their aura's tied together so no one can tamper with their aura's besides the two people involved in the spell," explained Sakura.  
  
"So that means I can use your magic?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Uh, it wouldn't really be my magic, it would be our magic. And because the original spell is targeting my magic it wouldn't be able to lock on anymore so evil Sakura can't use anymore magic than what she already has and I won't loose anymore power!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Nice, so I get to use your magic!" Syaoran almost grinned.  
  
"But since our aura's are tied together we can feel what the other is feeling and we can't stray too far from each other or we'll be in lotsa pain," Sakura continued.  
  
"Eh, my thoughts for your magic, not a bad trade off in my opinion," Syaoran said.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, giving Syaoran control of your powers is a bit too much doncha think?" Takahashi pondered.  
  
"W-wha? I'm completely trustworthy! I swear I won't use her powers for evil on the Li clan's name!" Syaoran said as if his dignity had been hurt.  
  
"Well, I think Syaoran's very nice and trustworthy" Sakura said, a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran's face reddened, "Let's just get this thing started.  
  
"All right then. Let's get started." Sakura nodded.  
  
"I wonder how long this is supposed to take," Chiharu whispered to Takahashi as they watched Sakura draw some weird symbols in the air with her star wand.  
  
"I don't know but it looks complex." Takahashi muttered.  
  
"I wonder what all those symbols mean," Chiharu asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know too much about symbols but did you know that-"  
  
"LIES LIES LIES!!!!" Chiharu screamed suddenly, killing , Tomoyo sweat dropping in the background.  
  
"Okay, that's all there is!" Sakura said as she finished drawing symbols.  
  
"That's it?" Syaoran asked, "then what the hell were the candles for?"  
  
"Didn't you think the candles were pretty?" asked Sakura, teary eyed.  
  
Syaoran felt a wave of sadness wash over him 'aw crap, stupid, I made her sad and I have to pay for it,' thought Syaoran as a flash of guilt swept through him.  
  
"Your regretting performing the spell?" asked Sakura, a sad look on her face.  
  
"Er, it's not that, I felt, um, guilty." mumbled Syaoran, staring at the ground between his feet.  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry.."  
  
Syaoran looked up, "Please don't go all sad on me, you know it effects me as much as it effects you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll try to be happy more.."  
  
"Er, uh, don't apologize, uh, argh," Syaoran said, frustrated.  
  
Sakura giggled, "It's alright, it should be a bit confusing at first with all the emotions but you should get used to it."  
  
"Well, we should get going now!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, "Chiharu, stop strangling Takahashi, we still need our doctor."  
  
Chiharu gave a look of disgust at Takahashi before letting go of the poor doctor's neck and dragged his battered body behind her as she walked towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Well Sakura, do you think you can teleport us into my base?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I would now that nothing is interfering with my powers but I wouldn't want to risk breaking the protective shielding in your base by teleporting past them. I can teleport right outside the gate though, how's that?" Sakura said.  
  
"That would be fine,"  
  
"Okay," Sakura rubbed her hands together and took out her wand, "here I go!" she struck the air with her wand. The air around them rippled and they found themselves in front of Tomoyo's base.  
  
"Lady Tomoyo!" a soldier yelled from the top of the walls, "Lady Tomoyo has returned! Open the gates!"  
  
The gates opened a few minutes later and the group walked in. A gaggle of girls ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo! What happened?" one of them asked.  
  
"Where's Rika and Naoko?" another one asked.  
  
Tomoyo lowered her head at the second question, a broken look in her eyes, answering the question of the second girl.  
  
"Chiharu, Takahashi, you two should go rest up in your rooms, it's been a tiring journey. Yawasigana, please secure two rooms for Li and the sorceress, and can you please send some aspirin up to my room, I have an enormous headache." Tomoyo said to a servant. The servant saluted Tomoyo before leading Sakura and Syaoran towards the guest rooms.  
  
A murmur rippled through the crowds as words of the sorceress spread like wildfire. Whispers of how the sorceress was a girl and how beautiful or innocent she looked were said. A few lewd comments about how she might be in bed were made, usually followed by a resounding slap by a female friend angry at how perverted their friends were. And so marked the official arrival of the sorceress in Japan. ********************************************************************  
  
"So our corruption of her star was incomplete?" asked a man in the shadows.  
  
"Yes my liege, but I have managed to create a dark half of her anyways," the hooded figure said.  
  
"Ah, very good Ahiko, better then some other people I can name," the man in the shadows said, looking over at a frail old man who was holding a crystal ball.  
  
"B-but master! I tried my best but she was the most powerful sorcerer on the planet! She interrupted the spell with overflow of her powers!" the frail man said.  
  
"Tut tut tut, that's not the way the advisor to the lord should act Neshik," Ahiko said.  
  
"Keep out of this!" Neshik yelled.  
  
"Keep quiet you two!" roared the man in the shadows, "now, I have been thinking about this for some time and I've come to the conclusion that we should wipe out the good Sakura as soon as possible, it would be for the best."  
  
"Eh, master, that is a good plan but.." Started the frail old man before trailing off.  
  
"But what?" snapped the man in the shadows.  
  
"Never mind, I'm sorry master for bringing up such an inane thing!" cowered the frail man.  
  
"Stupid Neshik.." Ahiko grumbled.  
  
"Now then, I think our Sakura and you, Ahiko, should be sufficient in taking apart the good little Sakura now that she's at half power." The man in the shadows said.  
  
"Yes my liege," Ahiko said, bowing, before snapping his fingers. In an instant the dark Sakura appeared, wearing a black leather jacket and black leather pants. "Take me to the forest half a mile outside where your other half is."  
  
"Are we killing her?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course," Ahiko said.  
  
"Alright!" Sakura grinned madly before waving her black star wand and teleporting them to their destination. ********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran settled into his bed as his mind thought through what had happened that day.  
  
He had obtained the use of the powers of the sorceress, even if she wasn't at full power anymore. He was the "master" of the sorceress even if it wasn't one hundred percent control. And last of all he had become painfully aware of Sakura's emotions.  
  
Syaoran sighed, 'well, if I can use Sakura's powers I guess I'll at least get a high rank from the Li clan.' ********************************************************************  
  
Sakura lay in her bed, listening to the birds chirping outside. She could feel Syaoran was thinking what had happened that day.  
  
'Did I do the right thing giving him control of my powers just so the other me can't? Was I being selfish?'  
  
"Ugh, no, it was.. for the best." Sakura thought out loud.  
  
Sighing once more, Sakura got up to go to the bathroom. Tomoyo had explained all about the modern changes in the household as best she could. As she neared the door her heart lurched, "Hoe." she said softly, "the bond seems to be shorter than normal. can't go further then this without being hurt." ********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran's head suddenly jerked up as he sat up, clutching his heart.  
  
'What the fuck was that???'  
  
For a moment he had felt as if his heart was about to be torn out of his body.  
  
"Syaoran?" a pleasant voice floated in.  
  
"Who is it?" he grunted as the pain in his heart subsided.  
  
"It's me, Sakura, I need to use the bathroom." he heard her mutter from the other side of the closed door.  
  
"Use the on in your room," Syaoran snapped, looking out the window.  
  
"Uh, there's a slight problem with that." the shy girl said as she opened his door.  
  
"What? Your bathroom isn't working?" Syaoran sneered.  
  
Sakura almost giggled as she felt Syaoran's emotions burst around her as she stepped into his room.  
  
"No.. the bond makes it so I can't go further then the door to the bathroom without feeling pain."  
  
'So that's what that pain was.'  
  
Syaoran turned his head to say no when he saw Sakura standing there with her light pink dress around her. She was squirming with her need to go to the bathroom.  
  
'Damn she's cute..'  
  
Sakura giggled suddenly, "Nice to know you feel that way about me."  
  
Syaoran groaned, "Ugh, just for that comment I'm not going to let you use my bathroom."  
  
"Nani? Syaoran!" the flustered girl yelled, "Baka no aho Syaoran!"  
  
"Work on your vocabulary, shouldn't have those words in there," Syaoran yawned nonchalantly.  
  
"Syaoran! I'm going to use the bathroom with or without your consent!"  
  
"I have the keys," Syaoran smirked triumphantly as he dangled the keys in front of him before dropping them into his pocket.  
  
"Syaoran! I need to use the bathroom!" the girl squirmed.  
  
"And miss out on watching you suffer? I think not," smiled Syaoran.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!"  
  
"What?" Syaoran said, looking as innocent as he could.  
  
Sakura began to feel annoyed before a sudden thought struck her. She grinned evilly as a plan formed in her mind.  
  
Syaoran almost gulped visibly as he saw the grin on Sakura's face, he turned his head away from her towards the window, hoping to avert her wrath to the branch right outside.  
  
"Oooohhh Syyyaaaooorrraaannn!" Sakura sang.  
  
"What?"  
  
Syaoran turned to find that Sakura had a seductive look on her face as she was walking painstakingly slowly towards him.  
  
"Why won't you let me go to the bathroom? You know how close it is to my time of the month.."  
  
"W-what??? Er, uh," tried Syaoran as Sakura's face neared his.  
  
Sakura leaned over him and Syaoran toppled over on his bed. Sakura leaned over him, her legs straddling his side, her face was so close o Syaoran's that he could feel her soothing breath washing over his face.  
  
Sakura's hands slid down his waist and slowly went for his pockets. Syaoran was now sweating as he felt Sakura's hands work their way down to his pants.  
  
Sakura's hands slipped into his pockets, fumbling around for the keys.  
  
'W-what? It's her time of the.. wait a second... how can she know if she just woke up and hasn't. the key!'  
  
Syaoran struggled to break loose before Sakura got the key but she pulled the key out triumphantly.  
  
"Yay! I win! I've got the key!"  
  
"That's cheating! You! You!"  
  
"I what?" smirked Sakura as she stuck her nose into Syaoran's face, savoring Syaoran's discomfort.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the door creaking open alerted both of them to another presence. They both jerked their heads to see Chiharu standing there.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting you two!" smiled Chiharu mischievously as she moved to close the door.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran, realizing how compromising their positions were, flipped off each other. Sakura blurted, "No! It's not that! I! It's not! The bathroom! The key! I!"  
  
"She! I didn't! The key!" tried Syaoran.  
  
Chiharu smiled, "It's ok, you don't have to explain, it's like my and Takahashi!" Chiharu closed the door, a merry look on her face, leaving two stunned sorcerers sitting on a bed.  
  
The two sat there for a few minutes. Then Syaoran turned to Sakura.  
  
"Like her and Takahashi? I would've thought they hated each other."  
  
Sakura just nodded, dotty eyed.  
  
********************************************************************  
"So that's where they are?" Ahiko asked.  
  
"Yes master" the dark Sakura said.  
  
"Very well, begin attack on your other half.."  
  
"Yes master." ********************************************************************  
  
"So as you can see, we are a completely self sufficient base!" Tomoyo said as she finished the tour of her base by pointing out the miles of crop stacked on top of each other to conserve space.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed, you have less land then the Li clan and yet you have about just as much resources as we do," Syaoran praised.  
  
"Thanks, we try our best," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Sooo, anyways, what are we going to do here master?" asked Sakura.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "I thought I told you to stop calling me master."  
  
"Yeah but you annoyed me so there!"  
  
"Grow up some Sakura, I'd have thought that six hundred years would be enough to put some sense into anyone but I guess not."  
  
"I was ASLEEP for six hundred years!"  
  
"What, eight hours of sleep a day not enough?"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Just like a married couple," Takahashi winked at Chiharu.  
  
"Yup, how kawai!" Chiharu said.  
  
Hearing this, both Sakura and Syaoran turned their glares at Takahashi and Chiharu, making them both sweat profusely in fear.  
  
"As much as I enjoy watching such a kawai couple fight I think we have more pressing matters at hand.." Tomoyo warned.  
  
"Like what?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Like that," Tomoyo pointed at a dark cloud in the sky. At the head of it was the evil Sakura, dressed in a black dress that billowed around her.  
  
"Um, I don't think that's good." Takahashi muttered.  
  
"Sound the alarm! Evacuate everyone! Tell them to initiate Omega Plan C!" Tomoyo shouted over the sounds of the storm.  
  
"But my lady! That's the last ditch plan! Surely you don't mean that sorceress up there can destroy us! Don't forget about all our protection spells that we have set up!" Yawasigana yelled over the chaos Tomoyo's orders had created.  
  
"I'm afraid that sorceress is extremely powerful, now evacuate, I'll set up another set up protection spells to buy us more time!" Tomoyo ordered. Yawasigana saluted, then ran off to obey the orders.  
  
Tomoyo watched as Yawasigana led Takahashi and Chiharu away. Turning around she was almost surprised to see Syaoran and Sakura still standing there.  
  
"Please evacuate Syaoran, we need you and Sakura alive!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "I was sent here to help out for a little while, I'm not leaving if your not leaving."  
  
"And I'm not leaving either, though I don't have much of a choice since I'm kind of tied to Syaoran here." Sakura smiled.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment, then said, "I guess there isn't much I can do to make you two leave, oh well, just in case you die you two are some of the best friends I've ever had!"  
  
"I'm not sure about the dying thing but I think you're a good friend too," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'll start setting up the protection spells, keep the other Sakura distracted until I'm done. I'm going to be spent after I set up my ultimate shielding spell so I'll need you to take care of me after I'm done."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded in understanding before setting off to work.  
  
Sakura called out her star wand while Syaoran summoned his pendant sword. The evil Sakura descended down from the clouds.  
  
"So, this is the little resistance that all of Japan has to offer me? How feeble."  
  
"We're more than enough to handle you!" Sakura yelled back. She struck the air twice in succession yelling out, "Sword! Fly!" White wings grew out of her back and her star wand turned into a pink sword. Flying up into the air, she assaulted the evil Sakura who was riding on her black star wand. She in turn grew black wings and transformed her wand into a red sword.  
  
"I'll show you your true potential!" screamed the evil Sakura as she swung her sword at the good Sakura who blocked it by thrusting the point of her sword into the side of the evil Sakura's sword and slid it forward at the evil Sakura.  
  
"The original is always better than the sequel!" the good Sakura said as she pulled her sword back in order to dodge a round house kick.  
  
"Now I wouldn't say that!" a new voice came in.  
  
Both Sakuras turned to find a young girl dressed in grey standing on the steeple of a church a few meters away from them.  
  
"Get out of here!" the good Sakura screamed. The evil Sakura simply raised her sword and sent a blast of fire at the girl in grey. Amazingly enough, the fire seemed to bounce off a shield that was suddenly in place.  
  
"Th-that's impossible!" the evil Sakura shouted as she lifted her sword again. This time a blast of water burst out. This attack was met the same was as before.  
  
"D-damn it!" the evil Sakura yelled.  
  
The girl giggled, "Don't say bad words! It's not right to say bad words."  
  
"Who are you?" the evil Sakura asked.  
  
"My name is Arukas!"  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"Silly, I sent me!" Arukas giggled.  
  
"Um, maybe you should get somewhere safe Arukas, this place might not be safe for much longer," the good Sakura tried.  
  
"I don't think it's possible for either of you to hurt me!" Arukas smiled.  
  
Sakura frowned at this. Something wasn't right with this girl. Sakura felt as if she should know her. Shaking the feeling out of her head Sakura turned to face the evil Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, stop this! She's just a little girl!" the good Sakura yelled.  
  
"I'm not Sakura! I'm not you!" the evil Sakura yelled. From now on I renounce the name of Sakura! I am no longer Sakura! I am from this day on Kotomi!"  
  
"That's good, now we won't ever mistake each other by our names," Sakura said.  
  
"Good for you two! Now you don't have the same names!" Arukas suddenly cut in.  
  
"Stay out of this!" the newly named Kotomi yelled, shooting another futile blast of fire at Arukas.  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Make me!" Kotomi screamed back, flying at Sakura. Sakura blocked the attack and thrust back at Kotomi. And the fight resumed, this time with a new spectator, Arukas. ********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran watched the fight between Sakura and the newly dubbed Kotomi, wondering who the new girl Arukas was.  
  
Suddenly, sensing a blast of energy from behind him, Syaoran jumped up into the air just in time to dodge a blast of pure energy.  
  
Turning around to see who his new opponent was he found the hooded figure from the night before.  
  
"Who are you!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Hmph, you expect me to tell you? Well, I guess I could tell a dead man who I am. My name! Is Ahiko!"  
  
"Hmph, what a stupid name," Syaoran said firmly as he leveled his sword at Ahiko.  
  
"We'll see how stupid you think it is when you're begging for your life!"  
  
Ahiko flew at Syaoran, throwing balls of energy every few seconds to keep him off balance.  
  
Syaoran crouched down and lunged to avoid the attacks. There were so many that he didn't notice Ahiko coming at him from above until a few seconds before he would've hit.  
  
"I've got you!" Ahiko screamed as he thrust forward with his blade.  
  
"Aaahh!" Syaoran moved his sword above him to defend against the attack. Just when Ahiko was about to collide with him, a green shield appeared that deflected the attack.  
  
"What was that!" Ahiko yelled at Syaoran, "You don't know any shielding magics!"  
  
"Th-that," Syaoran stuttered before realizing it, "That was Sakura's powers!"  
  
Ahiko stepped back, eyes wide, before saying, "Preposterous! You cannot have Sakura's powers! She's using them! How are you able to have them!"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out! Now die!" Syaoran jumped at Ahiko, sword held out. Ahiko was so dazed that he barely acknowledge the attack till a few seconds before and then he could only twist so that he wasn't killed.  
  
Jumping away, Ahiko yelled, "You think you've won! Sakura! Ultimate attack!"  
  
"I'm not Sakura! I'm Kotomi now!" came the reply.  
  
"Whatever!" sputtered Ahiko, "Just do it!"  
  
"Fine fine!" Kotomi yelled back. She landed on a nearby roof before retracting her wings and transforming her sword back to her wand. She raised her wand above her head before striking the air above her. The air rippled slowly from the contact point. Slowly, a giant fireball formed above her.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Syaoran yelled at Sakura.  
  
Sakura frowned before saying, "It's the ultimate fire spell, I'm thinking we should get out of here.  
  
Arukas was suddenly by Sakura's side, "Let's go Sakura."  
  
"Um, yeah, ok, let's go," Sakura replied to the little girl beside her. "Syaoran, we're leaving! Get Tomoyo!"  
  
"Right!" Syaoran yelled back, watching Sakura fly away.  
  
Syaoran ran towards where Tomoyo was.  
  
"Tomoyo! We have to go now!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Give me a few seconds please Li," Tomoyo grunted through her teeth. She was still weaving spells in the air as she tried to finish off the shielding spell.  
  
"Let's go Tomoyo! Kotomi, er, the other Sakura is about to use the ultimate fire spell! Let's go!"  
  
"Just a few more seconds!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw the giant fireball grow above all the buildings. "That's it, I'm getting you out of here!"  
  
Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo's by her arm and started to drag her away.  
  
"NO!" Tomoyo yelled, breaking free and continuing her spell.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran's hand came down, knocking her out. He threw the unconscious girl over his shoulders and ran down the streets towards where he could feel Sakura was.  
  
A sharp laugh broke out over the town as Kotomi threw her giant fireball. The blast of magical energy broke through the original magical barriers before hitting the unfinished shielding spell Tomoyo had started. The two spells battled against each other for supremacy before the shielding spell was completely destroyed. The fire spell blasted towards the center of the city. Syaoran turned his head in fear.  
  
The giant fireball blasted through the entire main building before exploding into millions of smaller fireballs.  
  
"Gah!" Syaoran yelped as he saw one going straight for him. His shield immediately popped up to block the attack. Syaoran felt the strain of the spell as his shield bent under the pressure.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Syaoran yelled into the air. *******************************************************************  
  
Sakura's head swiveled as she felt Syaoran's terror. She looked towards Arukas who was floating behind her.  
  
"Go, I can take care of myself," the girl smiled, winking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura immediately flew towards Syaoran.  
  
'Syaoran, please stay alive until I get there!' ********************************************************************  
  
"Ugh!" Syaoran grunted as he felt his shield give way. He moved away so that the fireball would be deflected instead of bursting through to destroy him.  
  
Suddenly, a particularly big fireball collided with Syaoran. Syaoran felt his shield give way.  
  
"Chikuso.." Syaoran muttered, covering Tomoyo's body with his own as to protect her. Syaoran felt the shield give way, the shattering of interwoven magical energies. Syaoran gritted his teeth, awaiting the incoming blast. But it never came.  
  
Syaoran looked up to see... Sakura?  
  
A/N: Whaaaaaaa!!! It's only fifteen pages!!! And no.. it wasn't Sakura that saved Syaoran and Tomoyo. It was.. uh. not saying so you'll have to read to find out ^_^ I'm sorry it isn't longer but as I said on top my laptop broke so I had to redo the first few pages up to the point after the spell was finished and a little afterwards. poor me.. -_- Oh well, I'll try my best to get my goal of twenty one pages per update next time! I'm getting closer! Its fifteen whole pages this time! Much better than my starting five and the nine last time ^_^ okies! Review lots please!!!!  
  
Ja ne 


	7. Vocab

Vocab.  
  
A/N: Hi Hi! I've decided to compile a list of my own vocab words that I might be using! Yays! Those of you that likes Japanese enjoy! Those of you that want to understand some of the words I'll be using enjoy! The rest of you, er, enjoy!  
  
Haikutse-boring Hidoi-very bad Itai-it hurts Bokuwa-I am/ boy Watashi-I am/girl Chikuso-shit Baka(yaro)-jerk Urusai-annoying Kona(yaro)-you bastard Doimaska-how do you say Donaimideska-what did/does this/that mean Okasan-mom Odosan-dad Oneesan-big brother Onesan-older sister Imouto-little sister Ododo-little brother Baba-old hag Damme-don't do it Nani-what? Nande-why? Doshte-why? Ojisan-grandpa Obasan-grandma Nanyou Shitelu-what are you doing Nande Monai- its nothing Hentai-pervert Echi-pervert Idedakimas-I'm going to start eating Hayaku-hurry Iie desu yo-no no no! its fine really Omadase shimashde sumimasen-sorry I'm late Honto-Really? Ideskalla-fine, ok Aho-idiot, fool  
  
Aho - Idiot, Fool.  
  
Ai [ah-ee] - love. If a native speaker wanted to specify romantic love, he would use the character pronounced koi (or ren, depending on the context).  
  
Akuma - The Devil.  
  
Anime [annie-may] - 'Anime can range from the very silly to the very serious, and is not necessarily intended for children or any specific age group.'- Michael Kim Animation as an industry is much bigger in Japan than it is in North America, being of the same order of magnitude as the 'live- action' film industry there. All genres are supported through three separate mediums: TV episodes, Original Video Animation (OVA), and full length feature films. While anime varies in quality according to both production techniques and artistic merit, the level of sophistication is, in general, far superior to it's counterpart outside Japan, the 'cartoon'.  
  
Anou [ah-noh] - From the Japanese, meaning "say". However, it could also be translated as the Japanese version of "errr" or "umm" in the English. A more polite, similar-sounding version (anone) can be used which means "excuse me".  
  
Appatto - Apartment, or older, run-down dwelling.  
  
Arigatou [ah-ree-gah-to] - Thanks. The full formula is arigatou gozaimasu [go-chah-ee--mah-soo].  
  
Arubaito - Part-time work or job.  
  
Ayamare - Apologise  
  
Bakemono [bah-keh-moh-noh] - From the Japanese, meaning "monster" or "mutant".  
  
Bangasa - Traditional rain umbrella, made of wood and oiled paper.  
  
Banzai - Cheers, hurrah.  
  
Baka [bah-kah]- "You're stupid!" an all-purpose insult. Meaning stupid, idoit, etc. Depending on the tone used to express this could mean silly or retard.  
  
Bento - Japanese-style boxed lunches, served cold. Often consists of rice and various side items arranged in a very visually appealing manner.  
  
Bijin - vision, refers to thing of beauty.  
  
Bishojo [bee-sho-jo] - Japanese for beautiful young girl.  
  
Bishonen [bee-sho-nen] - Japanese for a handsom young boy.  
  
Boke - Person who is senile, feeble-minded or weak-headed.  
  
Bunka No Hi - Culture Day, November 3, a national holiday in Japan.  
  
Bunraku - Japanese large-scale puppet theater. The puppets are operated by many people, and about 2/3 life size. The puppeteers are on the stage and not hidden during the show.  
  
Cha - Japanese green tea.  
  
Chigao - Not right, incorrect.  
  
Chikuso [chee-kuu-soh] - From the Japanese, used to express frustration (like saying "damn" or "shit").  
  
Chisai - Small, Tiny.  
  
Choppiri - Just a bit; small amount.  
  
Chu - Middle or Innter.  
  
Dame - No good, cannot, not allowed.  
  
Daruma - A doll, which is used to make wish of life-time goal. When you get one, it has no eyes. When you set your goal, you paint in the eye on the left, and when you reach your goal, you paint in the right eye.  
  
Dekita - A statement of completion or finishing some act or project, often used as an interjection.  
  
Demo [deh-mo] - But, very commonly used.  
  
Desu - "to be"  
  
Deta - Emerge or appear.  
  
Doki - Onomatopoeia for the stopping of one's heart to surprise or shock.  
  
DokiDoki - Onomatopoeia for the pounding of one's heart to excitement or nervousness.  
  
Domo [doh-moh] - From the Japanese, meaning "very much".  
  
Doshita - An interrogative, asking what is happening, or what is the matter.  
  
Doshite [doh-shih-teh] - From the Japanese, meaning "why?" or "what do you mean?"  
  
Dozi [doh-zee] - From the Japanese, literally meaning "klutz".  
  
Dozo - If you please; please proceed.  
  
Ecchi [eh-chee] - The japanese pronunciation of the initial sound of hentai, or pervert, ecchi is a term used to describe lust-crazed teenage boys, panty fans or otherwise 'pervy' types. It's milder than hentai--more disparaging than condemnatory in most circumstances.  
  
Erai - Great, Awesome, hard-working or Difficult, tiring.  
  
Esper - Another word for psychic, popular in the seventies and early eighties. You are most likely to run across it in American fanzines, synopses and critical writing of the early to mid eighties, where characters like Locke (Locke The Superman) and Justy (Cosmo Police Justy) are often referred to as 'espers'.  
  
Fugu - Puffer fish.  
  
Gaikokujin or Gaijin [gah-ee-ko-koo-jeen] - Gaijin is the term normally used for foreigner; it means 'strange person', whereas gaikokujin is 'person from another country'. Gaijin was popularised by William Gibson and other Western cyberpunk novelists in the eighties.  
  
Gaki - A rug-rat; young, precocious, naughty child.  
  
Gambatte [gahm-baht-teh] - From the Japanese, meaning "good luck", "do your best", "keep at it", or anything equivalent. Usually said in order to provide encouragement or motivation to someone.  
  
Ganbare - To endure, persist.  
  
Ganjitsu - New Year's Day, January 1st.  
  
Gekiga - Japanese word for graphic novel.  
  
Genki - Literally means energy, vigor, vitality or pep. A genki person is one who has lots of energy and is very cheerful.  
  
Geta - Traditional Japanese footwear, consisting of a wooden sandal, with two parallel slats of wood running across the bottom to raise the feet above the ground.  
  
Giku - Onomatapaeia for "oh-oh." Much like, "Gulp!" in comic books.  
  
Giri - Obligatory or obligation, esp. in context of gifts.  
  
Giri-giri - Cut it close to the limit; be at the limits or bounds. A close shave.  
  
Gomen Nasai [go-men nah-sah-ee] - I'm Sorry.  
  
Hachimaki - A piece of cloth wrapped around the head, often adorned with a colourful mon or word. Used either symbolically to show resolve, or also to keep hair and sweat out of your eyes.  
  
Hai [hah-ee] - Yes.  
  
Hajimemashite [hah-jih-meh-mahsh-te] - From the Japanese, meaning "how are you" or "how do you do". It is an expression most commonly used in introductions and meetings, and is meant in a polite manner.  
  
Hanabi - Fireworks.  
  
Hanami - Cherry blossom viewing, usually occurs in April.  
  
Hanko - A stamp or seal used to sign documents, much like our use of a signature in North America. The ink used is red.  
  
Hashi - Chopsticks.  
  
Hashiru - To run, or the act of running.  
  
Hatsumode - The practice of celebrating the new year by flocking to the various shinto shrines, and offering prayers for your family, relatives and gaurdian spirits.  
  
Hatsuyume - lit. "first dream" (hatsu = first, yume = dream) of the year. Traditionally, the first dream that one has on the night of January 2nd signifies the type of year you will have. Of particular importance are three symbols which are considered most lucky; they are (in order) Fuji- san, hawks, and the eggplant.  
  
Heisei - Calmness, peace, tranquility.  
  
Hen - Strange, Weird.  
  
Henshin - Transformation. Used to describe the sub-genre of special-effects shows featuring super-hero transformations (Kamen Rider or Metal Heroes). Also used to describe transforming mecha (Henshin Robo).  
  
Hentai [hen-tah-ee] - Abnormality. Sexual perversion. Used also to describe a certain class of anime, manga or otaku (as in "H-Anime").  
  
Hidari - Left, opposite of right.  
  
Higasa - A sun umbrella or parasol.  
  
Himitsu - A secret.  
  
Hirogana [hee-rah-gah-nah] - One of three, Japanese lettering with 46 syllables.  
  
Iie [ee-eh] - No  
  
Ikebana - The Japanese art of flower arranging.  
  
Ikenai - Not allowed.  
  
Imouto - Younger sister.  
  
Irashaimase [ihr-rah-shai-mah-seh] - "Welcome" or "Come In", often at stores or restaurants.  
  
Itadakimasu [ee-tah-dah-kee-mah-soo] - Roughly translates to: Let's Eat.  
  
Itai - Ouch.  
  
Itekimasu - A statement said when leaving, "I'm off!"  
  
Iterashai - A statement said when someone is leaving, wishing them off (everyday usage.)  
  
Itoko - A cousin.  
  
Ja Ne [jah-neh] - See Ya  
  
Jiji [jee-jee] - From the Japanese, literally meaning "old man". The difference between it and other words for "old man" is that it is less polite.  
  
Josei - Refers to young, adult females.  
  
Juku [joo-koo] - From the Japanese, meaning "academy". Juku are after-hours classes or schools that are used by some Japanese students in order to better understand subjects that they are having trouble comprehending or need more information on. Some juku are also considered as "cram schools", taken during the summer up to three times a week to help students prepare for exams, though this is more the exception than the norm.  
  
Kadomatsu - Decorative arrangements of pine boughs and bamboo which are placed near the entrances of home during new years's.  
  
Kaiju - Japanese for monster.  
  
Kaire - 'Go home!'  
  
Kami - God or goddess, applied as a term of greatest respect, eg the great artist Osamu Tezuka, often referred to as 'manga no kami', the manga god. Even greater respect implied by the suffix '-sama'.  
  
Kan-kan - Colloquialism for getting angry. When told to younger kids, two fingers of each hand are often placed above the head to indicate that horns are growing out of the head.  
  
Kanji [kahn-jee] - One of 3 sets of characters of japanese writing.  
  
Kanpai - A toast, the Japanese equivalent for 'Cheers!'  
  
Kasa - General word for umbrella.  
  
Katakana [kah-tah-kah-nah] - A more angular form of japanese writing used to translate words of foreign origins and scientific terms.  
  
Katana [kah-tah-nah] - Traditional, slightly curved blade of about 3 feet in length. Used as a weapon in Japan by swordman of numerous eras.  
  
Kawaii [kah-wah-ee] - This is a japanese term means cute, delightful, or pretty. Cuteness is a characteristic of great importance in some anime.  
  
Kimono [kee-mo-no] - A traitional Japanese robe or clothing worn by men and women. Styles for each gender differ because women's kimonos usually have more elegant, detailed, and colorful designs and overall more feminine.  
  
Kisama [kee-sah-mah] - From the Japanese. Is an extremely impolite way of addressing someone - in fact, it may be the rudest way to talk to someone, as it carries a meaning of "damn you", or "you" with a condescending or sarcastic tone.  
  
Kodomo [koh-doh-moh] - From the Japanese, literally meaning "child" or "children".  
  
Koi - Carp, a large bottom-feeding, goldfish coloured fish, often kept in home ponds.  
  
Kokoro [koh-koh-roh] - From the Japanese, meaning "heart". This can mean the literal "heart" or the figurative "heart" depending on what context it is used in.  
  
Konbanwa [kon-bahn-wah] - From the Japanese meaning "good evening".  
  
Konnichiwa [ko-nee-chee-wah] - One of the many different ways of saying hello in Japan. This one is commonly used in the afternoon.  
  
Koucha - Japanese word referring to any number of black teas.  
  
Kouhai - Term used to refer to persons of a junior rank, position or age. An older person in a company can be a younger person's "kouhai" if they entered the company after the younger person did.  
  
Mahou Shoujo [mah-ho sho-jo] - Magical girl. A unique anime genre displaying girls with super powers.  
  
Mainichi - Every day.  
  
Majime - Proper, or 'square', not necessarily a compliment  
  
Manga: [mahng-gah] - Sometimes confused with anime, manga is the Japanese word for comic book (or Graphic Novel, if you prefer) and is used in English to mean Japanese comic books. Japanese comics often possesing a linear storyline that extends to serveral volumes. Manga and anime are very closely related, as artists frequently crossover, as do the characters they create. Usually the manga is created first, and if it becomes really popular then the market it deemed capable of supporting a much more costly animation based on it.  
  
Manga-ka [mahng-gah-kah] - A professional Japanese comic writer.  
  
Manga-kissa - A "manga cafe". It's a shop which carries a large number of different manga titles. People then pay by the half hour or hour to sit and read various manga.  
  
Mansion - These are newer, fairly modern rental dwellings.  
  
Masaka [mah-sah-kah] - This expression of despair can be translated as "It can't be!"  
  
Matte [mah-teh] - Wait!  
  
Meishi - Business or calling card. The Japanese expect these as a means of formal greeting, especially in professional circles. Personal ones can be made at any numerous vending machines, and will often feature current favourite entertainment themes.  
  
Migi - Right, opposite of left.  
  
Miko [mee-koh] - From the Japanese, literally meaning "voice of the gods", with a conventional meaning of "priestess". These holy women are generally a part of the temple and perform rituals of purification or summoning prayer.  
  
Minna [mee-nah] - From the Japanese, meaning "all" or "everyone".  
  
Mite [mee-teh] - Look!  
  
Mochi - Rice cake, often quite sticky and used in various dishes especially desserts. Also used in nabe or shabu-shabu.  
  
Moshi Moshi [mo-shee mo-shee] - Informal Japanese greeting used when answering the phone.  
  
Nani? [nah-nee] - "What?" Can also be used out of surprise or confusion.  
  
Nasakenai - Pitiful, pathetic, shameful.  
  
Natto - A Japanese food item consisting of fermented soy beans in a slighty sticky, and spider-web like "sauce." The stuff is very smelly, and the "sauce" has the same basic consistancy of ocra sap.  
  
Ne [neh] - From the Japanese, usually added to the end of an expression, with the intent of verifying the truth of the expression from the person it is being spoken to.  
  
Neko [neh-ko] - A cat. Can be used in conjunction with a girl or boy to describe half-human, half-cat characters in anime.  
  
Nigiri - Japanese rice balls, often garnished with sesame seeds or wrapped partly in laver.  
  
Nippon/Nihon [nee-pon] - Japan.  
  
Nissei - A 2nd-generation Japanese person born in a country other than Japan.  
  
Ohayou Gozaimasu [o-hah-yo go-chah-ee-mah-soo] - Good Morning.  
  
Okaasan - Mother. Depending on the suffix used, the level of politeness will also vary.  
  
Okairinasai - Japanese equvalent of "welcome home," said when greeting people coming back home.  
  
Okashii - Strange, unusal, out-of-the-ordinary, unexpected.  
  
Omedetou [oh-meh-deh-toh] - From the Japanese, meaning "congratulations".  
  
Omoshiroi [oh-moh-shee-roy] - From the Japanese, meaning "interesting", "intriguing", or "amusing".  
  
Onegai Shimasu [o-neh-gah-ee shee-mah-soo] - A polite way to say "Please"  
  
Oneichan - Sister, or in more formal situations, a young woman of older age or social standing.  
  
Oni [o-nee] - A demon.  
  
Oniichan - Brother, or in more formal situations, a young man of older age or social standing.  
  
Oseibo - Year-end gifts given show gratitude for associations over the year.  
  
Otaku [o-tah-koo]: - In Japanese, a derogatory form of 'you' which also has the meaning of, roughly, 'no-life geek who spends all his time building GUNDAM models...'Be that as it may, in certain circles its meaning has evolved into a less perjorative term, namely, 'huge anime fan who is respected because he spends all his time building GUNDAM models...'  
  
Otousan - Father. Depending on the suffix used, the level of politeness will also vary.  
  
Otouto - Younger brother.  
  
Oyasumi [oh-yah-suu-mee] - From the Japanese, meaning "good night" or in some cases "good bye". Used most commonly to end a conversation with someone at nighttime or near nighttime.  
  
Pasu-con - Japanese approximation for "personal computer."  
  
Piyo - An onomatopoeia for the sound that small birds make.  
  
Pocky [po-kee] - Popular biscuit-like Japanese snack covered with a wide variety of flavors. There are many pocky references in anime and some pocky brands even sport anime characters on their boxes.  
  
Ramen [rah-men] - Japanese noodles. Standard college meal of choice because it's cheap and easy to make.  
  
Romanji [ro-mahn-jee] - One of 3 sets of characters of japanese writing.  
  
Sake [sah-keh] - Alcoholic beverage typical to Japan. Made of fermented rice and brewed much like beer. Made to be served cold or warm.  
  
Sashimi [sah-shee-mee] - From the Japanese, meaning "raw fish".  
  
Sayonara [sah-yo-nah-rah] - One way of saying goodbye. Can be used at any time of the day.  
  
Sei-jin no Hi [say-jeen no hee] - Coming of age day, a holiday celebrated by twenty-year-olds who can drink, smoke and vote.  
  
Seinen - Refers to young, adult males.  
  
Seiyuu: [say-yoo] - This is also a japanese term means voice actor/actress. The voices in the anime are actually their voices.  
  
Sensei - Another term of respect, meaning 'teacher' or 'master'; Said either alone or as a suffix to the subject's surname. Used either at school or while being involved in a discipline or art.  
  
Senshi [sehn-shee] - From the Japanese, meaning "soldier", "warrior", or "combatant". The word appears to have less of an emphasis on honor as the "samurai" term, but can still be attributed to a fighter of honorly status.  
  
Sentai [sen-tah-ee] - Japanese for team. Many shows are the term, or the shorter suffix 'tai' to indicate that there is a team of heroes.  
  
Sera fuku - Refers to the style of school uniforms worn by students, though the most common reference is to the girl's uniforms.  
  
Shiawase [shee-ah-wah-seh] - From the Japanese, meaning "happiness" or "to be happy".  
  
Shimatta [shee-mah-tah] - Damn.  
  
Shine [shee-nah] - Die.  
  
Shinto [sheen-to] - Japan's oldest and original religion. In Shintoism, every thing and being possesses its own spirit. Shinto is based upon the worship of, and coexistence with, the natural world.  
  
Shogatsu - New Year's, the most important time of the year in Japan. Shogatsu refers to the first three days of the new year.  
  
Shoji - A type of moveable partion used in Japan, consisting of a wood lattice frame, covered with rice-paper. Very delicate, lightweight and lets a fair amount of light to pass, but offers basic privacy.  
  
Shojo - Referring to girls or younger women  
  
Shonen - Refers to young males.  
  
Shoyu - Japanese word for soya sauce.  
  
Sodesu - That is so, that is correct.  
  
Sugoi [soo-goy] - Incredible, awesome.  
  
Sukebe - Lewd, sleazy  
  
Sumimasen [soo-mee-mah-sen] - "I'm Sorry"  
  
Sushi [soo-shee] - Refers to one of the more well-known of Japanese foods, sushi is prepared in a variety of ways, most commonly with vinegar rice and a multitude of ingredients. Many people make the mistake of associating sushi with raw fish, when in fact ingredients such as cooked shrimp, eel, and egg are all a part of different kinds of sushi. Sushi is made in many different styles as well, from large hand rolls to small rolls wrapped in seaweed.  
  
Tadaima - Traditionally, an announcement made when indicating arrival; "I'm here!" or "I'm home!"  
  
Tankoubon - A compilation book. Often refers to manga issues which have been collected into a volume for a given author.  
  
Tate-yomi - Literally meaning "standing read," it describes the situation seen in many bookstores where people stand for a lengthy period of time reading through the latest release of a magazine or manga.  
  
Tennou - Emperor.  
  
Tenshi [tehn-shee] - From the Japanese, with its most commonly seen meaning in anime being "angel", although it can also mean "emperor", "nature/natural elements" or a "heavenly gift". Some classical Japanese and Asian literature and mythology used this term to refer to the emperor as the "son of heaven".  
  
Terebi - Japanese approximation of the word "television."  
  
Ukai - A way of fishing using live cormorant birds.  
  
Ukiyo-e - Beautifully intricate form of wood block prints.  
  
Umeboshi - Pickled, salty plums, usually a ruddy red colour.  
  
Urusai [oo-roo-sah-ee] - "Be quiet."  
  
Utaite - Japanese term for a singer or soloist.  
  
Wakatta [wah-kah-tah] - Understood.  
  
Walla - Film industry term referring to the incidental background conversations that occur in crowds.  
  
Waribashi - Disposable chopsticks.  
  
Wasabi [wah-sah-bee] - The Japanese version of horseradish, wasabi's most common form is a sort of green-colored paste that can be found in most Japanese supermarkets. It can also come in a powdered form.  
  
Yakuza - Literally 'useless, worthless, good-for-nothing' (adj) or 'a ne'er- do-well' (noun), applied to a gangster or member of an organised crime syndicate--the japanese equivalent of the Mafia.  
  
Yame - Stop!  
  
Yatta - Japanese short form for "yarimashita" meaning "did it". When used as an exclamation Yatta! it has the meaning of "I did it!"  
  
Yoma - A term used for demons or supernatural entities of evil intent.  
  
Yobiko [yoh-bih-koh] - From the Japanese. Yobiko are intensive private "cram schools" that many prospective Japanese college students attend in order to prepare for exams  
  
Yoroshiku [yoh-rohs-hi-kuu] - From the Japanese, literally meaning "properly", "suitably", or "best regards".  
  
Yu - Japanese word for hot water.  
  
Yubikiri - A pledge or promise made between two children, sealed by hooking their right pinky fingers together.  
  
Numbers:  
  
ichi - 1  
  
ni - 2  
  
san - 3  
  
shi - 4  
  
go - 5  
  
roku - 6  
  
shichi - 7  
  
hachi - 8  
  
ku - 9  
  
iyu - 10  
  
hyaku - 100  
  
108 - A lucky number according to Buddist superstition.  
  
sen - 1,000  
  
man - 10,000  
  
Name Status Additions:  
  
-Chan [chahn] - Suffix meaning darling or little one, a term of affection usually reserved for romantic partners, young female friends, small animals or children. Also used in the eighties to describe the 'squashed' versions of charas now generally known as CB.  
  
-kohai [ko-hah-ee] - Suffix meaning: One's Junior  
  
-kun [kun] - Suffix: Used among very close friends and relatives, especially male  
  
-sama [sah-mah] - Lord. Used when addressing people of utmost respect or when referring to gods. Usually employed in concurrence with a title but can also be used with a name.  
  
-san [sahn] - A close equivalent to Mr. and Mrs. Used as a repectful method of addressing people of similar status.  
  
-senpai [sen-pah-ee] - Upperclassmen, Used in relation to fellow classmates of higher level or age.  
  
All words starting in bold are from this website  
  
It's a very good website! Wheee!  
  
Ja Ne 


	8. On the way to China Part 1

The Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
On the Way to China Part 1  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Muahaha! I have the bestest idea to make sure I have my goal of twenty one pages! Since I submitted my last piece on Monday it should be appearing on Tuesday. And guess what! I'm writing this right after I submitted it! Muahaha! That means I have two extra day to finish my twenty one pages! I am a genius!!! Since I started this one before any reviews have come in and I'm lazy I won't be including any response to any reviews there's there small chance I'll get till the end ^_^ heres to reviews   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Syaoran looked up to see Sakura, but not where he thought she would be. Sakura was a few meters above, floating in the air, a look of shock on her face. Syaoran looked to see why she was in such a state and became shocked himself. There was a large grey bubble that was blocking the attacks. And the creator of the shield was none other then... Arukas?  
  
Arukas had her small hands up, grey energy pouring out of them. Her short brown hair was flying around her as the force of Kotomi's attack forced the air around her to whirl around.  
  
"What the fuck?" Syaoran sputtered.  
  
Arukas simply turned around, smiled pleasantly, and waved her hands at Sakura and Syaoran forming a grey shield over them, then stepped into the shield herself.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kotomi watched in satisfaction as the entire resistance base in Japan was annihilated.  
  
Ahiko appeared besides her, "Good job my little Sa, er, Kotomi."  
  
"Whatever master," came the bitter reply.  
  
"Well, now we can go report our success to my liege and then I'll get rewarded," Ahiko grinned as he moved towards Kotomi.  
  
"Why should you get rewarded? I did most of the work! You actually lost to that Li boy!"  
  
"Feh, Li's are very powerful, that's why our master's an ex-Li member. And if it's reward you want, I can split." Ahiko yawned.  
  
"Stupid, don't want the money, what use will money do for me? I can just take anything I need!"  
  
Ahiko reached out to cup Kotomi's cheek smirking, "I can. reward. you in a different way if you wish me to."  
  
Kotomi immediately slapped his hand away from her, "You ecchi, get your stupid hands away from me!" Kotomi threw a small lightning stream from each of her fingers at Ahiko.  
  
BBBBZZZZZ!!!  
  
"Uuuhhh.." A very fried Ahiko muttered as he clunked to the ground, "I don't think that was such a good idea..." ********************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open. Thoughts of what had happened assaulted her mind as she struggled to get up.  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Tomoyo slurred as she saw Syaoran, Sakura, Takahashi, Chiharu, and a new girl sitting in front of her.  
  
"Um, this girl saved us, you've been out for a few days," Sakura said, an uncertain look in her eyes as if she were still trying to sort everything out.  
  
"Uh, what?" Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them, "I don't think I heard that right, that little girl saved us?"  
  
Sakura nodded seriously. Tomoyo looked at the little girl again. Then turned to Syaoran who nodded, agreeing that Sakura was indeed telling the truth. Tomoyo turned back at the little girl again. The girl smiled cutely before pulling a grey ball out of nowhere and started bouncing it on the ground.  
  
"I think I'll need some explanations.." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo sat on a particularly large root of a tree, staring at the little girl that had apparently saved them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were currently away trying to find other survivors of the blast, although Syaoran severely doubted anyone could've survived the blast without help from Arukas' shielding.  
  
Takahashi, who had never really been far away from Tomoyo because Chiharu had once again been trying to choke him...... was trying to salvage the remains of his medical supplies while Chiharu was sleeping.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, they would have to leave the base behind for it was too devastated to be salvaged. After a long discussion they had decided to make their way to Syaoran's Li clan where they would be sufficiently safe.  
  
"What are you doing?" an innocent voice asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked up to see Arukas looking at her, holding her grey ball between her chubby little arms.  
  
"I'm thinking about things.. You think about things too ne?"  
  
"Hai! I think about things too! Demo, I only think about things when.."  
  
Tomoyo focused her attention at the little girl's unwillingness to answer.  
  
"When what?"  
  
Arukas simply giggled, "Your funny onechan!"  
  
A question mark formed over Tomoyo's head, "Nani? What makes you say that Arukas?"  
  
Arukas giggled again before running off to talk to a just awakening Chiharu.  
  
Tomoyo settled her head back against the tree, sighing. How could a girl that little have enough power to block attacks from the newly dubbed Kotomi and stop the force of the ultimate fire spell. If such a little girl had so much power what would she grow up to become?  
  
Suddenly a voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Tomoyo chan! We're back!" Sakura said as she ran into the courtyard they had taken refuge in. Behind her, a tired Syaoran trudged after.  
  
"So? Any other survivors?" Takahashi asked as he finished packing his remaining medical gear.  
  
"Well, because of Tomoyo's evacuation plans we found sooo many survivors! We didn't even need to organize them!" a jubilant Sakura said.  
  
"Really?" said Chiharu said, raising an eyebrow, "just who organized them."  
  
Sakura blushed slightly, "It's someone named Yukito."  
  
"Ah, so he organized the entire group?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He took care of the injured?" Takahashi asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He's providing them with shelter and distributing food?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You think he's cute?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yes- I mean no! I mean. that's not fair! You tricked me!" Sakura flustered.  
  
"So that's why Syaoran's looking so glum," Tomoyo nodded knowingly.  
  
"W-what? Tomoyo! What's that supposed to mean!" Syaoran sputtered.  
  
"Oh, nothing. except what you think it means," Tomoyo said, a sly look in her eyes.  
  
"Why you!" Syaoran said as he started towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran!" an angry voice came.  
  
"Eh, yes Sakura?" Syaoran said meekly as a suddenly overly large Sakura towered over him.  
  
"Stop picking on Tomoyo!"  
  
"B-but she's the one picking on me first!!!" Syaoran tried.  
  
"Are you saying I'm lying?" Sakura yelled as Syaoran cowered under the suddenly angry Sakura.  
  
"Chiharu, I never knew Sakura could get so angry, will you ever get that angry?" Takahashi whispered to Chiharu.  
  
"Only if I catch you cheating on me dear, and if you do I'll personally castrate you, tear your throat out, chop you fingers off, fry your foot, then decapitate you, burn you, then sprinkle urine on your ashes," Chiharu said sweetly.  
  
Takahashi sweat dropped as he held up his hands in surrender, "Eheheh, I don't think I'll ever cheat on you..."  
  
"That's good," Chiharu said.  
  
Suddenly a woosh of wind rushed past them. It was Syaoran being chased by Sakura who had her wand out, waving it like an axe murderer.  
  
"Should we stop them" Chiharu whispered.  
  
"I don't know, it's kind of fun watching Syaoran being chased.." Takahashi said.  
  
"Okasan and Obasan are acting funny!" Arukas said, suddenly popping in.  
  
"Wah? Where did you come from little one?" Chiharu asked as she looked over to where Arukas had been standing a few moments ago.  
  
They were interrupted by Tomoyo who had been worriedly watching Sakura chasing Syaoran. "Takahashi! Chiharu! Do something! Syaoran's going to get killed!"  
  
"I know just what to do!" Takahashi said, pounding his fist into his other hand. "Oi! Syaoran, Sakura! Did you know in the past people who liked each other would chase each other for miles until either was caught?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura suddenly stood in front of Takahashi, shouting their protests at him.  
  
"Jotto matte! I'm chasing him because he got me mad!"  
  
"What do you mean! She's trying to kill me! What else would I do!"  
  
"Takahashi! Is this another one of your lies cause if this is I swear!" Sakura said, uncharacteristically made as she threatened Takahashi with her wand.  
  
"No no! Ask Chiharu! She'll agree with me right Chiharu?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah sure!" Chiharu said as she continued a deep conversation with Tomoyo.  
  
"See?" Takahashi said.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went dotty eyed as they looked at each other.  
  
"But I don't, he/she doesn't, do you?" Both Sakura and Syaoran shouted at each other in unison.  
  
Instantly Sakura and Syaoran started fighting again. Takahashi shrugged, "Well, it was worth a try."  
  
~*~  
  
The group, after finally settling down Syaoran and Sakura, had begun to travel towards where Yukito sans small little group of survivors were. After careful discussion they had decided that it would be too dangerous to teleport a group that large without the loss or accidental abandonment of a few of the newly homeless.  
  
Tomoyo had firmly put her foot down, saying that they would escort the survivors to the Li clan where they could be safe, despite Syaoran's adamant protests, which Chiharu thought was caused by Sakura's mini crush on Yukito.  
  
A/N: that last past might've seemed a bit rushed.. Was too lazy to write and explain.. And too lazy to change that now.. Later.. Oh well! ^_^ ********************************************************************  
  
Ahiko and Kotomi stepped into a darkened room. The room was dead silent as Ahiko knelt down in the middle of a circle while Kotomi leaned back against a nearby pillar.  
  
A clatter of a chandelier broke the silence.  
  
"So, you've returned.." Neshik cackled, a black light emitting from his crystal globe.  
  
"What do you want?" Ahiko snapped at the crinkled old man.  
  
"Why did you return when you never finished the mission?" Neshik asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ahiko asked warily.  
  
"The other Sakura was not indeed destroyed... you're loosing your touch Ahiko."  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're talking about!" Kotomi sneered at Neshik, "you must be going blind, I blasted the entire city into pieces!"  
  
"I guess having only half your power at your disposal limits your power too much but take a look at this.." said Neshik, motioning for Kotomi to look into his crystal ball.  
  
Kotomi sighed in disgust, waving her wand, causing the images in the crystal ball to imprint themselves on the wall. The walls flickered as images of Sakura talking vivaciously to Yukito, followed by Syaoran who was eying Yukito suspiciously as he replied to Sakura's questions.  
  
"That's impossible!" Ahiko yelled at the image, "that blast was big enough to destroy an entire city!!!"  
  
"Seems as if you're loosing your touch..." another voice broke in.  
  
"M-master!" Neshik stammered as he waved a hand over the crystal ball to stop it.  
  
"My liege! It was Kotomi's fault!" Ahiko said as he pointed at said person.  
  
"Hey! You're the one that said that it was finished first you baka! Then you went and started hinting at stuff like a hentai!"  
  
"Quiet!" the man in the shadows said. He stood up, revealing a man swathed in black cloth that seemed to swirl at his feet. A mask covered his face, one half of it was black with an evil grin, the other side was painted white with a red joker grin. "I, Aoi Vermouth shall destroy Sakura myself!"  
  
"Feh, if I couldn't destroy her, what makes you think you can?" Kotomi said.  
  
Aoi raised his hand and blasted a silver ball of energy at Kotomi.  
  
Reacting as fast as she could, she raised her hand and fired a counter blast of fire. When the two forces collided the fireball struggled against the energy ball before dispersing. Kotomi gave a yelp of surprise and raised a shield around her. The energy ball crashed through the shield in a second, sending Kotomi slamming into a wall.  
  
"What the fuck... where'd you get that much power!" Kotomi gasped.  
  
"Besides the fact that your at half your power, I have trained my entire life in attack magic. While you may have gotten the better share of attack magic from your separation, being split two ways left you with only about sixty percent of your original power. Sakura should have most of the shielding magic with her. If you were at full power I would've never stood a chance but as it is, I can overpower you whenever I want to."  
  
Kotomi stood there, seething at her defeat. Ahiko's mouth was agape at his master's awesome might while Neshik was staring at Kotomi's battered body.  
  
Aoi cackled as he opened a portal with a wave of his hands... ********************************************************************  
  
The group had stopped to rest for a little bit. Yukito and Tomoyo were plotting the best possible route to the Tokyo harbor where they would have to steal a boat from the sorcerers and make their way to Syaoran's clan.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand was watching Sakura play with Arukas. Thoughts went through his head as he remembered the talk he had with Sakura when they were looking for survivors..  
  
~flashback.~  
  
Leaves crunched under their feet as they navigated through the dense foliage. They had been relatively silent as they thought about what had happened hours before.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura spoke up, "Syaoran?"  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran asked as he was shocked out of his reverie.  
  
"What do you think of Arukas..?"  
  
The thought of the powerful young girl swept through his mind. "Well, she's really powerful..."  
  
"Yeah but do you think we should trust her? I mean she just popped out of no where..."  
  
"I dunno.. She seems nice enough and for some reason I feel like I can trust her." Syaoran thought out loud.  
  
"Do you feel like you can trust me?"  
  
The question caught Syaoran off guard. Not so pure thoughts ran through his head as he wondered why the beautiful girl in front of him had asked that question. He could feel her apprehension in waves as it poured from her into him.  
  
"Of course I can trust you, you trust me right?"  
  
Sakura smiled, nodding in response, "Of course I trust you!"  
  
"Do you like me?" Syaoran blurted out suddenly.  
  
Sakura gave him a queer look and continued walking on for a few more minutes.  
  
"Yes, I think I do.." Sakura suddenly said.  
  
"Huh? What?" said a confused Syaoran, forgetting about his own question.  
  
"It's nothing.."  
  
Suddenly remembering his question Syaoran almost jumped with anticipation.  
  
"So you like me?"  
  
"....of course I like you, you're my friend. But sometimes I think that.... then if... never mind.."  
  
This time it was Syaoran's turn to give her a queer look. They continued walking, searching for signs of any survivors.  
  
Syaoran, thinking through the conversation, was about to ask another question but suddenly Sakura yelled out, "Look over there! I think I see campfire smoke!"  
  
Sakura took off running towards the smoke, leaving Syaoran standing there, mouth agape as he was about to say something. Closing his mouth in a terse line, Syaoran walked after Sakura.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Now Sakura was in front of him, smiling, as she played with an unknown girl who for some reason had amazing powers.  
  
Arukas's eyes suddenly turned towards him. A glint in the young girl's eyes made him uncannily tense. But as soon as the feeling had come, the feeling left him as Arukas threw the grey ball she seemed to always have with her back at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran grunted in annoyance, 'I must be really tired if I'm paranoid of a little girl...'  
~*~  
  
Takahashi and Chiharu were sitting inside a little tent, tending to a patients wounds. They had been administering healing salves and stitching up wounds for almost the entire day and they were both tired.  
  
Takahashi finished wrapping a bandage on an unconscious patients head when there came a knock on the door.  
  
"Chiharu, could you get that?"  
  
"Baka, I'm not your servant, get it yourself."  
  
"Just get the door, I haven't finished cleaning my patients wound yet."  
  
"I'll clean, you get the door!"  
  
There came another knock on the door, this time slightly louder.  
  
Chiharu gave the poor doctor a meaningful look. Takahashi sighed as he moved away from his patient to answer the door.  
  
The doctor opened the door to find himself faced with a interesting hooded figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Takahashi asked curiously as the hooded figure seemed to stare at him, looking for something.  
  
"Takahashi, who is it?" Chiharu asked from inside.  
  
Takahashi was about to answer when the hooded figure started to go away, seeming not to have found what it was looking for.  
  
"Eh? Wait? Who are you?" Takahashi yelled at the retreating figure.  
  
The figure stopped for a second, as if contemplating whether or not it should answer before continuing its journey away.  
  
Takahashi stared at the figure for a second before shrugging and going back inside.  
  
"So who was it?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Not sure, it was some weird dude..."  
  
"What did he want?" asked the curious Chiharu.  
  
"Didn't say anything.." Came the doctor's reply.  
  
Takahashi went back to his patient, leaving Chiharu to wonder at the strangers visit.  
  
'I have to talk to Tomoyo about this later...' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran was making his rounds when he came upon a man cloaked in a dark cloak.  
  
"Who are you? Are you with Yukito's group?" Syaoran asked the stranger.  
  
The man just stood there, eying him strangely.  
  
"You..." the strange man just says.  
  
"Huh? Am I supposed to know you?" Syaoran asked, utterly confused at the strange man.  
  
"...no..." the man said, shaking his head, "It's nothing..."  
  
Syaoran watched as the man just walked past him towards the outer edge of the camp.  
  
Syaoran just stared at the retreating figure for a few moments before shrugging and headed towards where Takahashi and Chiharu were..  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was watching the clouds while Arukas was picking flowers a ways off when she sensed the mysterious man. Looking away from her reverie she saw that the man was staring at her curiously.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"You.....," started the man, "Are the first?"  
  
Sakura stared blankly at the new person. "I'm Sakura, who are you?"  
  
"..I see.." The stranger said mysteriously, "I'll be taking my leave then..."  
  
The stranger turned to leave but a small voice cried out, "Ataki!"  
  
Sakura turned to see Arukas running towards Ataki, a handful of flowers in her hand, the grey ball in the other.  
  
"Arukas, you know him?" Sakura asked, getting more confused by the second.  
  
The little girl nodded happily! It's my Ataki!" Arukas said as she hugged the strangers legs.  
  
The stranger seemed to get uncomfortable at the overwhelming display of emotion.  
  
"It's time to go," Ataki said in a stern voice.  
  
"Aaaww, but it's so fun here!" the little girl pouted. She suddenly remembered the flowers in her small hands and held it up to Ataki. "I got these flowers for you when you came back!"  
  
The stranger stared at the flowers as if they were disgusting but took them anyways.  
  
Turning towards Sakura he said, "I give you my thanks for taking care of Arukas for me..... I'll repay it later..."  
  
With that, the stranger picked Arukas and walked off leaving a very very confused Sakura standing alone in the fields.  
  
"Um, bye?" Sakura asked to no one as she wondered what had just happened...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aoi Vermouth was watching the camp from above.  
  
'Heh, they don't even know I'm here yet... soon, the Shi Shi shall have control of all of Japan!'  
  
Aoi scanned the camp, on one half the camp had all the civilians, the other half had medical staff and injured people. In the center there was a tent that was the main headquarters. Grinning, Aoi snapped his fingers. Instantly, Kotomi and Ahiko appeared next to him.  
  
"What is it my liege?" Ahiko said as he looked at his surroundings.  
  
"Destroy them all..." Aoi said.  
  
"Will be my pleasure," said Kotomi as she grinned evilly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So we'll be moving out tomorrow afternoon then?" Tomoyo asked Yukito as they finalized their plans.  
  
"Yes, of course, though I don't see why I shouldn't step down so you can take control again..." said Yukito.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I don't think I'll have time to be around too much after we get to the Li clan so I think it would be easier for the people to get used to a new leader"  
  
"Eh? What do you mean you won't be around... are you going to die?! Are you sick!?"  
  
"I'm fine, but with the sorceress I think Syaoran will need all the help possible so I'll be going with him."  
  
Yukito nodded slowly as he saw the reason behind her decision.  
  
"I see, your reason is sound, though I do not like you putting yourself in danger, it is not my place to decide what you can do.."  
  
"Your sweet Yukito-," started Tomoyo before a loud blast echoed through the camp.  
  
Yukito's head shot up, "What was that?"  
  
The two ran outside to see Kotomi blasting tents all around them. Ahiko was sending waves of energy out with swings of his sword, carving new holes in the ground.  
  
A new character was charging a giant blast of energy over his head. He threw it at the infirmary, creating a giant crater in the ground.  
  
"No! Chiharu! Takahashi!!!" Tomoyo screamed as the smoke from the blast cleared away. Tomoyo tried running for the wreckage but Yukito held her back, "No Tomoyo! It's too dangerous!"  
  
The outburst from Tomoyo caught Aoi's attention. Smirking widely, he charged another blast of energy.  
  
Yukito's eyes widened as the energy ball neared. He squeezed his eyes shut as he backed away, dragging Tomoyo with him.  
  
Aoi looked down as the energy ball neared it's target. Suddenly, the energy ball slowed down. Frowning, Aoi looked down to see Sakura struggling against the blast with her giant shield. The pink material was crackling with energy all over as it fought the energy blast.  
  
"Sakura!" came a cry as Syaoran raced over to the commotion.  
  
Ahiko descended to Syaoran, "It's time to fight again, this time it will be different though!"  
  
"Fuck off you baka! I beat you easily last time, and I'm finishing you off this time!" Syaoran glared.  
  
The two combatants ran at each other. Syaoran gave a yell of anger as he thrust his sword at Ahiko's head. Ahiko immediately caught the attack with the hilt of his sword, then tried to flip Syaoran's sword up into the air.  
  
Syaoran grunted as he flipped into the air with the sword, landing behind Ahiko. He swung his sword horizontally, hoping to sever Ahiko's body in two. Ahiko grunted as he took a hit from Syaoran's blade.  
  
Jumping back, clutching a slight wound at his waist, Ahiko threw energy balls from his free hand that wasn't clutching his sword. Syaoran's shield automatically kicked in and absorbed the blasts.  
  
Syaoran could only see the energy blasts and wasn't prepared to block the next attack. Ahiko swung his sword along the ground, creating a wave of energy that shattered Syaoran's shield and sent Syaoran crashing through a tent then into a tree.  
  
Ahiko laughed out loud, "Like my new technique Syaoran? I call it my sword wave! My liege gave me this sword before we left, it will be the blade that kills you!"  
  
Ahiko swung again, and another wave of energy was sent at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran jumped out of the way, 'Shit, I'm screwed..'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura struggled against the blast, finally sending the energy ball careening into the distance.  
  
Panting from her effort, Sakura looked up to see the new powerful man standing in the air above her.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura gasped as she felt the lack of energy in her.  
  
"Why Sakura, don't tell me you don't know me! I am the great leader of the Shi Shi group! Aoi Vermouth is my name! And I shall be the destroyer of the great Sakura!"  
  
Sakura gawked at him for a second before giggling.  
  
Aoi looked at her strangely, "Why are you laughing? Aren't you afraid of your destroyer??? I'm the strongest in the Shi Shi group!"  
  
At this Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"What is it!!!!" Aoi almost screamed.  
  
"Did... you know-" Sakura gasped as she tried to contain her laughter, "That in Chinese.. Shi Shi is... pee?"  
  
A look of horror came over Aoi's face as he realized the implications of what Sakura just said.  
  
"My organization does not mean pee!!!!" Aoi screamed.  
  
Sakura rolled over to the ground laughing at the crimson Aoi who was throwing a tantrum in midair. In his rage he began throwing energy balls every which way. Kotomi, who was in the air with him and had been laughing with Sakura, was having to dodge the attacks that came wildly.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! I'm on your side!" Kotomi yelled as she dodged a particularly nasty energy ball.  
  
"Learn to control your anger Mr. leader of the pee group!" Sakura laughed, unable to control herself with such a funny joke.  
  
Aoi's eyes narrowed as he focused his rage on Sakura.  
  
"Kotomi, blast her with everything you've got," he said, dead serious.  
  
Kotomi shrugged, then smirked as she twirled her wand, creating a magic seal behind her that blasted out fireballs periodically every so often from each tip of the dark star on the seal.  
  
Aoi was throwing innumerable amounts of energy balls at Sakura.  
  
Sakura's shield was up as soon as the first fireball neared but as the barrage continued Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever.  
  
Sakura's knees buckled underneath her as her already drained energy depleted itself down to it's final drops.  
  
Sakura could feel that she was running on low as her shield flickered from each attack.  
  
'Syaoran... now would be a good time to help...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran was dodging as many attacks as he could but Ahiko's swordsmanship was proving deadly and accurate. Many time Syaoran had to raise his shield and use his magic to keep himself alive.  
  
"You bastard! You can't stop me from killing you!!!" Ahiko laughed maniacally as he swung his sword yet again. This time Syaoran was just coming to a stop from a leap down from a tree and had no time to react.  
  
He covered his face as the attack flew at him. Suddenly, Arukas was there, absorbing the entire blast into her little grey ball. Arukas stood there smiling as a strange man from before stood behind her.  
  
"Arukas, it's an enemy, destroy..." the strange man commanded.  
  
"Okays Ataki!" the young girl said cheerfully as if the task was nothing.  
  
"What?! It's the girl from before!!! What makes you think you can kill me? I'll kill you!" the enraged Ahiko screamed as he did a series of fast sword swings, sending many blasts of energy at the girl.  
  
"Arukas!" Syaoran yelled as he moved to get her out of the way but Ataki stopped him.  
  
Syaoran looked him in the eyes and saw the utmost confidence in the little girls abilities. Not relaxing completely but slightly, Syaoran watched as Arukas played a game of "catch" with each of the sword blasts by creating a grey shield to absorb them all.  
  
"This is fun!" Arukas giggled as Ahiko's face burned with fury.  
  
"That's it! Time for my ultimate attack! Take this! DANCE OF A MILLION SHOGUNS!!!" Ahiko yelled as he began an intricate series of moves that began to speed up. Millions of sword waves descended upon Aruka's position.  
  
A powerful explosion was created by the attack. Syaoran was shocked at the thought that the sweet little girl he knew for only a few days was dead but Ataki seemed unfazed.  
  
As the smoke cleared it was clear why, Arukas was standing inside her own little shield and was yawning.  
  
"This is getting boring Mr. Ahiko, can you try harder or I won't play anymore and just kill you..." Arukas said in a bored tone.  
  
Ahiko's face was pure terror as he yelped out, "You can't kill me! You can only create shields!"  
  
"Yep!" Arukas said as she summoned her grey ball into her hand. She threw the grey ball at Ahiko, suddenly the grey ball turned into millions of grey energy shields.  
  
Ahiko's eyes grew even wider as all the shields "attacked" him. He was thrown hither and tither as the balls whacked him around.  
  
"Urusei!" the injured combatant yelled as the shields departed from him, then flew at him again.  
  
Ahiko was completely unconscious by the time Arukas recalled her shields.  
  
Ataki calmly walked over to her and bent over so she could climb onto his back. Arukas scrambled up his back, clutching her grey ball in her arms.  
  
Ataki turned around to face Sakura, "Tell your Sakura that I have repaid my debt..." With that, Ataki walked away with Arukas sleeping on his back.  
  
Syaoran watched as the pair departed before snapping out of his daze, "Huh? Hey! What do you mean MY Sakura!?" Syaoran managed to sputter as he tried to figure out why there were so many mysterious cloaked figures...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura felt faint as he shield flickered away. The shield burst into a million pieces in a giant burst of energy. The energy swept through the entire town before dissipating at the edge of town.  
  
Tomoyo covered her eyes as a burst of pink flew at her. She could feel the energy of Sakura tingle all over her.  
  
She opened her eyes to see how Yukito was. What greeted her was a pale Yukito, a soft glow settling all over him.  
  
"YUKITO!" Tomoyo screamed as Yukito doubled over in pain, clutching his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura's energy sweep over him.  
  
'Crap, Sakura!'  
  
He took off running towards the epicenter of the shockwave.  
  
'Sakura,' he thought, 'please be alright until I get there...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yukito felt an immense headache pound his head, as if another someone was trying to get through. Suddenly, wings covered his body and he blacked out.  
  
Tomoyo watched in horror as Yukito was swallowed by white wings. The wings unfolded, revealing a man with silver hair and white wings dressed in a white robe.  
  
"Sakura!" the man yelled before taking off towards Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo stood there with her mouth agape. It was a very confusing day, everyone seemed to have their own secrets...  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she tried to think through everything that had happened. She sat down to think for a long long time...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran reached Sakura just in time to see hundreds of blasts of energy flying at Sakura, who was collapsed on the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Suddenly, an "angel" flew over to Sakura and flew her to safety. Seconds after the angel swept her up the blasts destroyed the ground where Sakura had been moments before.  
  
Syaoran watched as the blast rocketed into the air, making the very clouds themselves part away from the ensuing explosion.  
  
Syaoran looked over to the angel that had carried Sakura to safety. The angel had Sakura covered with it's wings and was glaring over his shoulders at the two would be murderers.  
  
Syaoran blinked, that couldn't be right, an angel?  
  
Syaoran looked again, sure enough, an angel was protecting his Sakura.  
  
Syaoran sighed... at least his Sakura was safe, he would worry about the angel later....  
  
' there I go again with the my Sakura... well, she does sort of belong to me with the bracelet and all but...'  
  
Syaoran shook the thoughts from his head, having to focus on the matter at hand.  
  
The young Li clan agent looked up to see that Aoi and Kotomi were looking at the angel in wonder.  
  
"What the hell are you!" Aoi shouted down at the winged man.  
  
"Uh, I think the term might be what the heaven? But that doesn't quiet sound right..." Kotomi muttered.  
  
"There are no such things as angels! There is no such thing as heaven! I shall destroy that freak to show you!"  
  
Aoi sent a barrage of attacks at the angel, but every single one of them was brushed aside with a sweep of his great wings.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Aoi and Kotomi, the angel put Sakura down gently before turning towards the said opponents.  
  
"I have been locked away for centuries, and I awake to find that my mistress in being attacked? I, Yue, created by the great Clow Reed shall destroy you!" the angel said.  
  
'What!?' Syaoran thought, 'if that's Yue then that could only mean... that Sakura is the Card Mistress???'  
  
Syaoran slapped his head, 'Duh, took me long enough to figure that out, turning Jan into a card, the star wand, the seal with the stars, took me long enough... but still, to think I'm the master of the Card Mistress...'  
  
Yue on the other had was not wasting any time thinking through everything. Instead, he had opened up his wings and had taken to the skies. Magic spheres appeared in his hands as he threw them at Aoi. Aoi countered with his own blasts but the sheer amount Yue was able to throw overwhelmed him. Aoi screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, smoking from the blasts of energy.  
  
Kotomi just watched, yawning as Aoi fell to the ground.  
  
Yue turned around at this display and was shocked to see another Sakura..  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yue yelled at Kotomi.  
  
"I don't want to help my "master's" master" Kotomi said, the word master dripping with sarcasm, "I never wanted to help him but noooo, my master had to go and have the bracelet duplicated too! I have baka masters Yue... and it's been a long time"  
  
Yue sputtered a little as he looked back and forth from the two Sakuras.  
  
"I'm drawing powers from both of you so there's two Sakuras??? But.. That's impossible! There's only one Sakura! I-I.." Yue shook his head as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation.  
  
"It's a hard situation to explain but I'll leave it to the good Sakura to explain it, thanks for taking care of Aoi and Ahiko for me! I'm off!" Kotomi waved off to Yue before flying away into the distance.  
  
I didn't want Aoi or Ahiko to last too long but they'll be back..... don't forget, Neshik is still alive and only Kotomi knows about him and she doesn't really care...  
  
Yue turned towards the awakening Sakura before a spasm of pain hit him.  
  
"Ugh, not know! I need to know... what... happened..." Yue groaned before his wings covered his body again and returned him to his Yukito form.  
  
Syaoran saw Yue transform back into Yukito in midair.  
  
"Chikuso!" he yelled as he ran at the falling man's body. Jumping up, the Li boy caught Yukito before he was killed on the wreckage below. Yukito seemed to be unconscious from the strain the magic put on his body.  
  
'Sakura...' Syaoran thought as he lay Yukito down next to Sakura and went for help.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yukito was wandering around in space, watching the stars burn around him. Turning around, he saw the moon seemed to react to his presence.  
  
"Where am I?" Yukito asked no one particular as he stared at the moon.  
  
"You are in my mind..." a voice spoke from behind him.  
  
Jumping, Yukito spun around to see... himself?  
  
"W-who are you?????" Yukito stuttered, surprised to find himself confronted by himself.  
  
"I am you as you choose to be, the embodiment of the magic of the master that came before the mistress, you are me, so you should be asking who you are instead?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The other Yukito smiled, then waved his hand over the surroundings. The surroundings began to flicker as Yukito began to wake up.  
  
"All will be explained later by Sakura..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look, he's coming too..." Tomoyo murmured as Yukito's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Gah... where am I..." Yukito muttered as he tried to get up.  
  
"Your in another camp we set up," Sakura replied.  
  
Looking at Sakura, Yukito said, "I think you have some explaining to do Sakura..."  
  
"Eh? What?" Sakura stammered.  
  
"Hmmm, I think you do owe us an explanation Sakura... about Yukito's angel form." Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran looked pointedly at Sakura.  
  
Sakura sweated profusely as she looked around at the imposing people.  
  
"Eheheh..." Sakura laughed nervously, "Where to begin..."  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I finally made twenty one pages!!! I'm posting this on Tuesday so should be appearing on Wednesday... not sure how to work italics but they work fine on mediaminer.org so check it out there if you want to see it how I intended it to be seen... anyways, I did some parts of this half asleep... I should be known as the sleeping author!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! go watch Detective Conan if you want to understand that joke... anyhoo, I'm having writer's block so I'll need some responses to helps me get this next chappie done! So give me a week more then I usually take because of this... I'll prolly be starting another story on some other anime since I'm running dry for CCS but oh well, I'll get ideas going again and finish next chapter one week more than I usually take!!! Gomen nasai but my aho brain isn't working and my urusei laptop keeps not saving (have to save like ten times before it saves!) KKK, read my other fic when it comes up and yeah!  
  
Ja ne 


	9. On the Way to China part 2a

The Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
On the Way to China Part 2a  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Heh, I got an idea right after I posted chappie 6 but I'll still take the extra week off to start another fic ^_^ prolly be a short fic but since I like them long I might make this one longer...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Sakura looked at the crowd that had gathered around her, all expecting her to explain Yue.  
  
A/N: Eheheh, I've used my extra week now so I'll get started on this... I just have to say though, I didn't start any other stories because my Detective Conan one kinda sunk, and the other ones I kept getting ideas for other stories and I just had to put them down... heh. Oooooh, I just finished playing Sakura Wars (Sakura Taisen in Japanese Romanized) 3, "Is Paris Burning?" is it's actual title I think... anyways, it has got to be the most original game I've ever played! I've never seen a game with the amount of characterization and coolnesses and battles and events and monsters and waves around a giant scissor. I finished the game with Erica as my girl! Muahahahaha!!!!! I got the klutzy apprentice nun with the cross shaped machine gun!!!!! Heh, next time I'll go for the axe waving Viking noble stuck up Glycine girl... o wells, I think I've written too much about the game but I really enjoyed it. I think Sakura Wars has the best music out of all the anime/games I've ever played. I'm playing the tune for Sakura Taisen 1 right now... sugoi... the movies with the koubu- F2's the guardian of the Clow Book, and Yue, the one who tested to see whether the Clow Mistress was worthy..."  
  
Everyone listened with intense concentration. Everyone, except Yukito. The boy sat there, jaws agape as he listened to Sakura say that he was just a body, made to hold another person. It just didn't seem too fair to just be an empty body without the other entity inside him.  
  
Sakura continued, unaware of Yukito's predicament.  
  
"So you see, I don't know too much about Yukito's past but I do know that it's his job to protect the current Clow Mistress... which I guess would be me..." Sakura finished.  
  
"So Yukito is your guardian... and he draws power from your magic?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Then why isn't he weaker then usual if you only have half of your power....." Syaoran continued.  
  
"That's because he's drawing power from my other half... which I just realized could be a way to find Kotomi if it were needed... anyways, Kotomi is still a part of me just she isn't me anymore..." Sakura tried.  
  
"So now Yukito can transform into some ultra powerful guy with wings?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I guess you can put it that way... though it's more like Yue takes control of Yukito's body..."  
  
"It's not fair!" Tomoyo suddenly burst out...  
  
Everyone's heads in the small tent turned towards the girl.  
  
"Eh!? Did I say that out loud? Ignore me..." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
'What the hell was that about...' Syaoran thought as everyone's attention shifted back to Sakura.  
  
"Uh... w-why's everyone l-looking at me? Th-that's all I know..." Sakura stuttered under the pressure.  
  
Now everyone's head turned toward Yukito.  
  
"I-I think I need to think about this... alone..." Yukito muttered as he stood up and walked off.  
  
All heads turned towards Tomoyo now.  
  
"Eh? I'm not telling you people what wasn't fair..." Tomoyo stated, reading everyone's thoughts. When everyone kept looking towards her, expecting an explanation, she decided it was a good time to need to go to the bathroom...  
  
Now only Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, and Takahashi remained. In the tent.  
  
"Um, what do we talk about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Chiharu started.  
  
"Did you know that long ago if you were caught-" Takahashi interrupted... but was stopped by Chiharu's mad rage at her lying boyfriend/coworker.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone..." Syaoran said as he stood up to lead Sakura out of the tent.  
  
"I, uh, think that's a good idea?" Sakura said as she walked out of the room, keeping a weary eye on the struggling Takahashi and the attacking Chiharu.  
  
Takahashi cast a glare at the pair that were leaving him to his fate. Sighing, the poor doctor managed to loosen Chiharu's grip long enough to take a deep breath.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yukito walked aimlessly through the forest. He was just a body that was created but some powerful magical angel thing that was created by an even more powerful magician. Making him the just something that came out as a side effect... something unwanted?  
  
What was life exactly? It was described as being able to think? To process complex thoughts? No, then animals wouldn't be alive. To be able to contract different types of bacteria and viruses? That couldn't be right or else rocks and water were alive. To be able to own things? Yeah, that would be a logical definition. But if to be alive were to be able to own things then he wasn't really alive was he...  
  
Yukito sighed, everything he owned, everything he valued, were actually the properties of the magical entity that used his body as a sort of conduit for energy. Yukito sighed, if that were so, his life was useless. All that he had worked for all his life were for naught because in the end, the life he had was only borrowed.  
  
Another sigh escaped the man's body as he looked up into the sun, squinting as the bright light filtered through the forest's many branches.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A spy was kneeled in front of a sly looking man, making a report that he hoped would raise his rank.  
  
"So..., the great Aoi Vermouth has fallen, this is indeed a great opportunity to exploit the chaos that should follow. This humble clan, lead by I, Rewop, shall rise and become the rulers of Japan!"  
  
Rewop stood up to start planning his takeover.  
  
"Sir? I don't mean to impose upon you oh mighty and powerful Rewop, leader of the great and powerful port city of La' Pava, but is there any chance of me getting a reward?" the spy asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, servants, give the man a gold coin for his services." Rewop said dismissively as he walked out of the room.  
  
A servant took a gold coin out of a bag that was hanging next to him and flipped it to the spy.  
  
Anger swept through the spy. Gripping the knife that he had at his waist, he leapt at Rewop, hoping to skewer the arrogant man then take all of his gold.  
  
"RRRWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Rewop turned around calmly and drew an intricate pattern in the air. The doorway filled with billions of tiny lights, each glowing with intense fury.  
  
The spy slowed slightly as he considered the tiny lights in front of him but he pushed forward.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't d-" Rewop started as he created a magical shield around him.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
The lights seemed to catch the spy like a net, slowing him down, then the doorway exploded, leaving behind just a crater in the ground where the door used to be.  
  
"-o that if I were you..." Rewop finished, flinching slightly as the spy's arm went flying past him.  
  
"Well, I did try to warn him..." Rewop said, a glint of malice in his eyes.  
  
The servants around him looked at the wreckage and sighed. There would be a lot of work for them tonight.  
  
"Oh, and clean up the mess by tomorrow..." Rewop said as he walked into the planning room where his generals were.  
  
Yup, there was tons of work for them tonight...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The survivors of Kotomi's attack were once again were on the move. They were headed towards the nearest harbor city. La' Pava, being the closest one, and also the one that was closest to China.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran were at the head of the group, leading the way since they were the ones that knew the lay of the land.  
  
Chiharu and Takahashi were helping the young, old, and injured in the back of the "caravan".  
  
Sakura was flying around the caravan, keeping an eye out for rogue sorcerers that might be a threat.  
  
And Yukito was sitting in the back of one of the trucks, a dull look in his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo noticed this and went to talk to the boy.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully.  
  
Looking up from his stupor, Yukito said, "Oh nothing, just thinking about things..."  
  
Tomoyo took a second to read his mind, "Yukito, Yue is part of you, it's your life, you're two different people!"  
  
Glaring at Tomoyo, Yukito said, "I would appreciate it if you would keep yourself out of my mind."  
  
Taken aback, Tomoyo said, "What are you talking about? I didn't read your mind!"  
  
Giving Tomoyo a look of contempt, Yukito turned away from her.  
  
Sighing, Tomoyo gave up and walked back to the lead.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo walked in silence for a few minutes up front with Syaoran before he got annoyed.  
  
"What's up with you?" Syaoran asked, "You feeling ok?"  
  
Surprised, Tomoyo looked up, "Oh, it's... nothing..."  
  
"C'mon, I know when your not feeling too well," said a exasperated Li, "and I don't need your psychic powers to know that."  
  
"It's just that, Yukito's feeling really bad about Yue..."  
  
"Eh? Why would he be sad that he's also a part of a really powerful magical being?"  
  
"He thinks his life is just "borrowed" from Yue..."  
  
"Borrowed? I've never thought about it that way... but I guess it does make sense since without Yue, Yukito wouldn't exist..."  
  
"How can you say that! Yukito and Yue are two different people! Even if Yue did make Yukito, Yukito is still a separate person! Albeit in the same body, but they are still different people!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"I never said that he wasn't a separate person! I just said that it's true that he's living on a borrowed life because it wasn't him that made it!"  
  
"Life can't be created! It's like energy! The, uh, what's it called? The law of conservation of energy? Energy can't be destroyed or created! Life is, erm, life force! So since force is energy then it can't be created from nothing!" Tomoyo said as she tried to explain her theory.   
  
"Magic is a type of energy! Duh!"  
  
Tomoyo looked away in embarrassment as she realized her major oversight.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't want Yukito to be sad... it's not right to have a friend sad right?" Tomoyo said sullenly.  
  
Syaoran scratched the back of his head, "I guess...  
  
The two walked in silence for a little while longer as the approached La' Pava.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rewop watched on his castle walls as the workers under him stacked and moved various crates on and off ships. The ships were the main source of his wealth and power, shipping travelers and trade goods everywhere.  
  
A long line of travelers were lined up, ready to go to China. Most of the travelers were of the shady sort, but Rewop didn't really care as long as they paid their dues. Besides, some of the passengers had pretty nasty bounties on their heads, and it was pretty easy to turn them in when the boat reached China.  
  
Rewop sighed as he looked at a long forgotten air strip. Airplanes didn't have too much use ever since anti-air spells had been placed in strategic locations in the sky. They automatically short circuited any flying machines that neared them, causing the planes to crash into the ground. The spells were also one of the main reasons nations couldn't nuke the sorcerers.  
  
Rewop did wish that he could fly once again though, as a sorcerer, he wasn't a very powerful one, he had always enjoyed flying in a plane more than using levitate magic to fly. To be able to soar through the skies, enjoying the vastness of the earth. But those days were long gone now.  
  
A commander in his army approached him.  
  
"Sir, there are a pair of very strange people who are demanding to board the Resiurc," the man reported.  
  
"Did they pay?"  
  
"Yes sir, they are paying... but..."  
  
"Spit it out, I don't have all day."  
  
"They are paying the amount one would pay for a few hundred people..."  
  
"Hmmmm, did you catch their names?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but they wouldn't give their names to me."  
  
"Run a back round check on them, see if there are any bounties on their heads."  
  
"Yes sir! Oh and what do I do with the money?"  
  
"Keep it of course."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo looked up at the walled port town in front of them. All the survivors were gathered behind them. The town of La' Pava lay before them, the smell of the salty sea lay before them.  
  
Sakura had flew in ahead, scouting ahead to see how the local sorcerer infestation was.  
  
Sakura looked around, taking in all the sites of a modern city. Even though she hadn't made a big deal out of all the new things in the world, inside, she was fascinated by all the modern machinery and different looks.  
  
Looking through a nearby window, she saw a teenage boy sleeping on what Tomoyo had called a sofa... in front of him was a strange looking box.  
  
Sakura phased through the window with her magic to inspect the box. To her surprise, there was a cartoony looking person on it. From what she could tell, it was some sort of device that played pictures that moved on it. Apparently when the boy touched cold water he turned into a girl... Upon further inspection, she found a few buttons on the box. Giving a hasty look at the sleeping boy, Sakura pressed one of the many buttons on the box.  
  
Suddenly, the cartoon boy turned into a dusty looking magician that was casting a spell. Giving a shriek of surprise at suddenly finding herself faced with a tiny wizard that seemed to be casting a spell that she had never seen before, Sakura threw a magic blast at the box. The box exploded in a flurry of metal and wires, flinging Sakura into the couch the boy was on, tipping it over.  
  
Sakura cast a guilty glance at the boy, she found herself staring into the eyes of a surprised teenage boy.  
  
"Uh, I'll be going now..." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura phased out of the building and flew towards the exit of the city.  
  
"A sorcereress? Just what I needed," the boy grinned. Pulling out a remote control, he pressed one of the many buttons on it. Half the room started changing as computers and tools popped up...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rewop was observing the large crowd that had gathered outside his cities gates when he heard an explosion in the residential district of his city. Frowning, he cast an eagle eyes spell. From the building, he saw a girl holding a wand flying away from the small explosion. From what he could tell, the girl seemed to be pretty powerful, and was a pretty good looker too.  
  
Smiling, he cast his specialty spell. It was basically the same spell he had used against the spy but the tiny dots were harder to see and they were all connected like a giant net.  
  
He watched as the girl flew towards the net, unaware of the danger and obviously a little spooked or she probably would've noticed the tiny dots of magic.  
  
Rewop smiled when she hit the net. Explosions lit off all around her, shock was written across her face as the force of the blasts knocked her out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A small explosion jerked Yukito out of his daze. He jumped out of the truck and rushed to the front of the group to see what was going on. Most of the survivors had ignored the explosion, dismissing it as nothing, but it was obvious that Syaoran and the others had felt that it was dangerous from the way they were straining their eyes trying to look over the wall.  
  
"What happened?" Yukito yelled as he ran up to the group.  
  
Chiharu turned towards him, "Syaoran felt Sakura feel surprised then fear, all sometime around the explosion."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure why you guys are all worrying about it, Sakura's more than strong enough to handle anything she finds in there..." Takahashi said, the uncertainty in his voice betraying his real feelings.  
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the floor. Syaoran went down to the floor, clutching his head in pain. Tomoyo shot a worried look to Yukito.  
  
"Should we go in?"  
  
Yukito looked at the downed Syaoran, then at the fire that still lingered in the sky before nodding.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Tomoyo and Yukito were about to go rushing in but Chiharu stopped them.  
  
"Matte! We shouldn't go announcing our hostility until we're sure we can handle whatever we get into. Besides, Syaoran's down, and without him and Sakura missing, I don't think we're very strong right now..."  
  
"Chiharu's right, we shouldn't charge in until we know what we're up against." Takahashi jumped in.  
  
Yukito and Tomoyo exchanged glances that told Chiharu that they still were going to charge in.  
  
"Look before you leap, I believe the saying goes," a new voice joined in.  
  
Everyone's heads turned as the looked towards the new voice.  
  
A teenage boy was standing in front of an interesting looking door that was integrated into the wall.  
  
"Loo guo ni yao chu jo ni de pen yo lu hua, ni jo shu yao wuo du ban man (If you want to save your friend, then you will need my help)," the teenage boy said.  
  
"Nani?" Takahashi asked as he tried to make heads or tails of what the boy had just said.  
  
"It's Chinese... he just basically offer his help..." Tomoyo said as she looked at the boy curiously.  
  
"An empath right? At least that's what my scanner reads."  
  
"Scanner?" Chiharu said as she tried to get over the fact that the teenage boy seemed smarted than she was...  
  
"Ah, I'm forgetting my manners, me llamo es Enikan Loot (my name is Enikan Loot), igu tsuo ji chi du lung tsai tse gu dee fang (a person who makes machines in the place)  
  
"EH?? I think I heard some Spanish there but the Chinese I still don't understand..." Takahashi said, wide eyed and bewildered.  
  
"He's Enikan Loot, a, inventor I guess?" Tomoyo said as she translated the boys words.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, but can you stick to one language if you want to help us or else we won't understand anything..." Yukito said.  
  
"Very well, I'll get straight to the point so pardon me for skipping all the formalities. I can help you save your little friend, that is, as long as you get me out of this city afterwards." Enikan said.  
  
"And how do we know we can trust you..." Yukito asked warily as he weighed the pros and cons of the alliance in his mind.  
  
Enikan shrugged, "I dunno, I'll revive your unconscious friend there."  
  
He pulled out a blue rod, then pointed it at Syaoran. Suddenly, a shot of blue hit Syaoran. Instantly, he sat up gasping.  
  
"Sakura! She's hurt! She-!" he gasped before seeing Enikan with his strange rod and the mechanical door behind him, narrowing his eyes, he said, "Who the fuck are you?"  
  
A/N: Me is so sorry that this is only half of twenty one pages! Well, it's twelve pages and that's more than half but still, I feel guilty for not finishing it... this is the first part of this chapter hence the part 2a in it. I'll post 2b as soon as I can, posting on Tuesdays is going straight out the window till I get caught up.. Whenever that will be... reason why I didn't write as much as I can is cause school is catching up to me... my grades gone down to a C because I haven't been concentrating on school too much. And if I don't get a good enough grade my parents won't be paying for my car insurance anyways, I also had a English project, a science lab write up, a social studies test, a math quiz, P.E. thing of a worksheet, have to fake a instrumental practice sheet and forge a siggy, and 2 times of Spanish 2 homework because I forgot it once... anyways, I'm posting this now so I keep the Tuesday posting thing and Wednesday coming out thing going... and plz review people! I feel sad, it says I have like 69 visits on Mediaminer but I have no reviews there... and keep reviewing peeps on fanfic.net!!!!! yays!!!!! 


	10. On the Way to China Part 2b

The Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
On the Way to China Part 2b  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Yeah, and this is the part 2b. I'm going to try to write this in like two days so wishes me lucks! I can write like seventy pages in a week if I really wanted to but I'm thinking the quality wouldn't be so good and I'm too lazy... anyways, obligations to post is making me try to do this chapter then the next chapter as fast as I can so yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Syaoran went through the battle plan in his head once again. After he had been filled in with what had happened, they had come up with a plan to save Sakura, grab a ship, and escape Rewop's grasp.  
  
He looked at the young boy in front of him who was waving his little scanner toy in front of him at a mechanical lock on a door. The boy's technology was more advanced then what the Li clan had.  
  
The Li clan had very advanced technology despite the fact that it relied mostly on magic and magic imbued items and the occasional artifact. The fact that the boy single handedly had invented the "toys" that he had and the toys were ten times more advanced and more powerful than anything the Li clan had come up with.  
  
He and the boy were supposed to break into the prison where Sakura was most likely held. Not that it was supposed to be easy since sorcerers were kept in a maximum security prison that had many magic pentagrams that prohibited magical from being used. Not to mention the trained and armed guards that guarded every exit and entrances to all medium to very important doors.  
  
Enikan had little tiny robots that helped him tremendously. They did everything from fetch items from his bag to knock out approaching guards. The little robots were small balls with arms and legs and each and every different one with a different expression on their faces.  
  
One with an angry expression was currently guarding the door while Enikan was hacking through the door that lead into the cells with highly dangerous magical entities.  
  
Yukito and Tomoyo were entering the city with all the survivors as they tried to find enough boats to take all of them.  
  
"Done!" Enikan crowed as the door slid open, revealing a long corridor filled with many different beings. Some were normal human sorcerers but most of them were magical things, summoned, mythical, or otherwise.  
  
The two walked down the path. A humanoid being that was entirely composed of magic energy snapped at them through silicon tri-radon titanium, a specially artificially made metal that had a natural deference to magic, one of the only things in the world that could completely halt magic, which was a good thing at the moment since griffons, ogres, and other planar creatures resided would've gutted them in a second if the bars weren't there.  
  
"Sakura should be in the very back closest to the investigations room where they "interrogate", better known as torture, the victims." Enikan said as they traversed through the complex.  
  
Syaoran frowned, he could feel that Sakura was in pain somewhere near, their connection leading him towards her. He could only hope that she wasn't being tortured yet, though he knew he probably would've felt it if she had been. Sighing, Syaoran moved on, keeping a watchful eye on the cells... and on Enikan.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Yukito watched as Tomoyo tried to bargain with the person in charge of transportation. Apparently, all the ships were full, and the passengers wouldn't like being delayed another day on their journey.  
  
Even with all of Tomoyo's mind reading skills, she was having a hard time securing their passage. She considered offering herself as "payment" but knocking him out before he got anywhere... shaking her head, she decided she wouldn't resort to such a risky thing.  
  
Yukito watched as the two continued to bargain. Tomoyo had long passed the amount of money the group had but they had to bargain with everthing they had. Who knew when Kotomi would decide it was time for revenge or Rewop would figure out their affiliation with the sorceress and destroy them.  
  
Suddenly, the person in charge of the ships burst out yelling as he exploded at the annoying girl in front of him  
  
"Get out of here! There's not enough ships to four hundred and eighty people! Get it through your thick skull!"  
  
Tomoyo visibly shrank as she backed away from the enraged man. Yukito started for Tomoyo when he saw the man raise his arm to hit her but the man suddenly stopped. A familiar looking little girl was tugging at the man's pants.  
  
"Mister? Don't hurt onechan... and I already paid for all of the people!"  
  
"Huh? It's you again! Go away little girl, you've already paid!"  
  
"Yep, and I've already paid for all these people too!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
A man completely shrouded in black cloaks stepped from out of the crowd that had gathered.  
  
"What, did you think she just gave you all that extra money?" the man said.  
  
The ship manager backed away, knowing he was outnumbered and that the little girl was right.  
  
"Eh, alright, I'll let them go..." the manager said to the shrouded man.  
  
"Thankys mister!" the little girl said as she skipped over to Tomoyo, "Long time no see ne onechan?"  
  
"A-Arukas?!" Tomoyo sputtered as she took in the sudden reappearance of the strange and powerful girl. "What are you doing here Arukas?"  
  
"I'm taking Ataki to China! And since you were going too I bought tickets for all of you!"  
  
Tomoyo stood up to face Ataki, "Thanks for buying us tickets!"  
  
"Why are you thanking me..." Ataki said.  
  
"It's ok, she doesn't know, your welcome! Come on! Okasan and Odosan are going to be here later!" Arukas said as she tugged on Tomoyo's hand.  
  
Tomoyo gave a backwards glance at Yukito, who nodded and began ready the people to board the ship.  
  
Yukito stared at Arukas' back for a little while before continuing organizing the group. He would have to keep an eye on the strange girl...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Syaoran and Enikan were at the final door. Enikan's little robots held their little weapons at ready, as sounds of struggle came from the final door. Shouts of pain and screams of torment came through. Syaoran's face contorted as he thought of what might be happening to Sakura. Quickly, he kicked open the door.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura was currently bashing a man's face in. Seeing that Syaoran had come, she gave one final kick to the man's face before dropping him.  
  
"Syaoran! What took you so long! I've been waiting!"  
  
Enikan and his little floating robots entered the room. An amused look settled on his face as he was greeted with the sight of a roomful of knocked out guards.  
  
"So it seems their interrogation didn't go too well huh?" Enikan grinned.  
  
"I-It's the guy from before!" Sakura gasped when she noticed Enikan.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, he's on our side, he came with me to save you," Syaoran said. He found himself talking to air...  
  
Turning towards Sakura, he saw that she was petting one of the tiny robots and he sweat dropped.  
  
"Eh, let's get out of here..." Syaoran said as they heard the alarms go off a few hours too late. Syaoran and Enikan's robots took off down the corridors.  
  
Sakura turned to go with him but Enikan grabbed her arm from behind. Turning confused eyes towards him, Sakura was surprised to see Enikan pulling off his shirt.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Please... help me with this..." Enikan groaned as his shirt came off.  
  
Sakura simply stared, then nodded in agreement...  
  
~*~  
  
It was a few minutes later when Syaoran first noticed that Sakura and Enikan weren't with him. Seeing that the tiny robots were holding off the guards easily on their own, he turned back to see what had happened. As he passed one of the doors, he heard Sakura's voice coming from inside.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I put too much pressure on it... how's that? Is that better?"  
  
"Yeah, gah, that hurt... thanks for doing this... I've been looking for someone to do this for a long time..." came Enikan's voice in response.  
  
'What the fuck???? What the hell are they doing in there????'  
  
"Ack, it's persistant but.. ugh, I'll finish it if it's the last thing I'll do!" Sakura said, a determined tone in her voice.  
  
Syaoran felt a twinge of pain from Sakura at that point.  
  
"I think, it's almost done! Grah!" Enikan's voice came again.  
  
Syaoran had had enough, he kicked open the door to find..... Sakura was pointing her wand at some sort of mark on Enikan's back. The mark was shaped in the symbol of a lightning bolt on his back and it was shooting sparks at Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Enikan turned towards Syaoran and blinked twice. Syaoran had his sword out and was pointing it at them.  
  
"EH?!?!" Syaoran cried as he realized his mistake.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Perfect! Help me take this curse thing that's on Enikan's side! He can't leave the city if it doesn't come off!" Sakura said as she recovered first.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he went over to help her. At least she wasn't doing anything inappropriate... not that he suspected her...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo and Yukito on the side of the ship, looking over the railing at the bustle of the people below. Technology had made ships completely self reliant. The ships traveled by themselves back and forth completely on built in AI so a crew was not necessary.  
  
Yukito watched as the last of the survivors boarded the ships. There were obviously many annoyed people as they had wanted to leave that day... but they weren't stupid enough to take on practically a whole army of people.  
  
There was one hour before sunset, when the ships would leave. Tomoyo was getting worried, there was no sign of Syaoran, Enikan, and Sakura showing up.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Yukito and saw that he was getting worried too. Tomoyo could tell that without even reading his mind.  
  
Suddenly an explosion rocked their ship as the waves crashed over the side of the ship. A wall automatically came up to protect the passengers on the ship. Tomoyo strained her eyes to see what had happened when someone handed her a pair of binoculars. She turned to see Chiharu and Takahashi by her side. They had their own pairs of binoculars and had also given Yukito a pair of binoculars.  
  
She looked back at the explosion with the binoculars and saw Sakura coughing as she climbed out of the hole in the wall followed by Syaoran and Enikan.  
  
Chiharu and Takahashi jumped up and down, waving, as they tried to get her attention. Sakura noticed them after a second and teleported her two 'rescuers' and herself over.  
  
"We need to get out of here! The guards are coming after us!" Syaoran yelled as the guards poured out of the prison.  
  
"The ships are on auto pilot... we can't get it to move until the time it's scheduled to leave..." Yukito said as he got up to grab his gun.  
  
"Can't we get it to leave faster?" Sakura yelled as she looked worriedly at the guards that were making their way down the street towards them.  
  
"Well, I could always rewire the computers and reprogram them to sail now..." Enikan offered.  
  
The others stared blankly at him for a second.  
  
"Er, what that means is I can go into the comp-" Enikan started, trying to explain.  
  
"We know what that means, just go do it, geez, how stupid can someone get..." Chiharu interrupted as she pushed Enikan towards the control room.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran created small magical walls to slow down the enemy advances but there were too many and the two didn't want to kill the guards since they were just following their orders.  
  
After a few minutes, the boats started up and started sailing towards China. Syaoran and Sakura jumped back onto the cruiser as the ship sailed further away.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo's voice sounded out of the intercom.  
  
"There's a large concentration of magic straight ahead of us! What do we do!"  
  
Sakura turned her head to see the net of explosive magic dots had been made in front of them. Remembering what had happened to her before, Sakura quickly shot multiple magic blasts at the net but every time one dot was destroyed, another one would take its place.  
  
Syaoran looked behind them at the docks and saw Rewop was molding the spell from a pursuing ship. He immediately threw out an ofuda and cried out, "Fire!" a stream of fire burst from the parchment and flew at Rewop, only to find itself being reflected back at them by a silicon tri-radon titanium shield. He barely had enough time to draw up his shield using Sakura's power to deflect the blast into the water.  
  
"Syaoran! I need help! There's too many of them!" Sakura yelled as they neared the net. The explosions being created from Sakura's attacks were getting too close to the ship and the waves around the ship were beginning to crash over it.  
  
Syaoran rushed over to help but was knocked over when a particularly large wave hit the ship. The automatic walls that had been installed on the ship had been disabled when one of the waves had twisted the raising mechanism on it.  
  
The ship was dangerously nearing the net when Enikan walked over, a giant gun in his hands. He raised the gun at the net and fired. A bolt of maroon light streaked at the net, causing the water to part slightly as the beam passed over. The bolt of light hit the net and the net instantly disappeared where it had been hit. And from the hole in the net the dots began to disappear one by one.  
  
Sakura looked to Enikan to ask what had happened. Before she opened her mouth he simply said, "Magic virus."  
  
Yukito looked over at the net, "Hey guys... the net isn't going away fast enough.. We're still going to get hit..."  
  
"Fire another shot Enikan!" Sakura pleaded the boy.  
  
"Sorry, only one shot in this gun..."  
  
"Yukito! We need Yue! Transform or something!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"I-... can't..." Yukito mumbled as a dull pain began to make his head throb.  
  
"Can't or won't..." grumbled Syaoran.  
  
Suddenly, a grey shield settled over all the cruisers. They passed through the net without any harm whatsoever.  
  
"What just happened!" Enikan asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure but that was one powerful shield..." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Who just saved our lives?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Sakura did you do this?" Syaraon inquired.  
  
Sakura simply shook her head, then pointed at the antenna on top of their ship, "Arukas..."  
  
Everyone looked up to see the little girl powering the shield with her tiny little hands.  
  
'Just as I thought... I have to keep an eye on that girl...' Yukito thought as he looked cautiously at the girl.  
  
Syaoran watched the girl and wondered how she got there.  
  
Sakura watched the girl with almost motherly pride.  
  
Tomoyo watched the girl with renewed respect.  
  
Chiharu watched the girl and wished she had magic.  
  
Enikan watched the girl and found himself scared.  
  
Takahashi watched the girl and wondered what was for dinner...  
  
A/N: The last part was slightly odd but I was bored and I don't feel too good today... Apparently school says I have depression so I get forced to go to some sort of mental health hospital I can assure you I'm not depressed... I dunno how they can say that, weird but I got this really bitchy psychiatrist or psychologist, I don't know the difference, but she's really bitchy and actually had the nerve to go and say she was 'superior' to me and she was the 'boss' of me when I was in her office... She ignored the fact that I said I had been doing all my homework for the past two weeks and kept telling me to do my homework... she could just go ask my school and see that I was right but she thinks she's so good... I suggested bitterly since I was pretty pissed at her attitude then that it might be better for a psychologist or psychiatrist or whatever she is I prefer demon lady to take a neutral stance instead of aggressively attacking the "patient" and she gave me a short lecture about how I was wrong... And she kept trying to schedule another conference despite my many efforts to get it through her head that I wasn't going to go back to such an annoying psychiatrist with an annoying Spanish accent and a "I'm better than you" attitude. I'm not racist it's just the way she talks down to me with her accent is annoying... Spanish is kewl! That's why I made Enikan speaks a littles Spanish! anways, even if I get forced to I won't be going back to that annoying person. Actually got me to cry, as in really cry not just a short cry... haven't cried like that since first grade... I would name her name but I don't think that's legal or something. I don't want to get in trouble or anything... though I really want to get her fired... Anyways, my writing might be a little odd since I'm feeling really down from my verbal assault... I think maybe she might've really given me depression since I cried for an hour and a half then slept for another hour afterwards. Think I cried myself to sleep. Kinda sad since I've never done that before... almost feel pathetic but she really talked down to me and attacked me verbally. Damn I wanted to punch her and put her into her place. I mean I know more than she does about her job and I at least know how to talk calmly. Wanted me to clean my room when it isn't even dirty. Thinks she's my freaking mom. God she sucks. Heh, I feel a lot better know that I've written it down, ty for reading this. Oh and my writing schedule is going to be really erratic since I'm feeling really down these days... bye byes. 


	11. On the way to China Part 3 fixed!

The Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
On the Way to China Part 3  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Me is sad since after this chapter I stuckish on ideas so peoples send in ideas I can uses? I have characters lined up for later on chapters buts I haves no ideas to gets to those later on chapters... so send ideas in since my "depressed" mind can't be creative for some reason.  
  
A/N2: Ok, I'm postings this a/n because I've fixed the endings of this chapter! Cheers to me! Oh and I'm seriouslys running out of ideas heres so someone help me! Also my updating schedule is officially kaput. I don't think I can update every Tuesday since I'm doing anchor essays and I can't seem to get my history grade up since I was sick a few times when they were doing some projects and I don't think I can make that up.. Anyways, I'm hopings I can post this today but I'm not sure since I just started editing today. Wishes me lucks!  
  
S/N: This is a sister note! I feel like I've typed this before, and I have. In the next chapter. So I guess that when it comes out you'll read it. Anyways, I wish my brother luck and I wish you wish me luck in wishing my brother luck so wish me luck!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
It had been days since they left the port and the survivors were beginning to feel the effects of being away from the land for such a long time. Many of the children were ill from sea sickness, unable to handle the sway of the water around the ship. Only a few children in the group were able to handle the ocean, mostly the older ones. And to add to the pressure of everyone, the mothers of the younger sick children were beginning to take out their frustration on everyone else. If one were to even step out into a room of such people, you could almost feel the stress in the air.  
  
Tomoyo looked over at the sick bay on the ship. Modern medicine had very powerful medicine for almost everything (except the common cold...) but the ship didn't have any of it...  
  
The little girl Arukas had also fallen prey to the sea sickness, and Sakura seemed to have a minor case of it. Arukas was feeling very sick and had thrown up a few times. Ataki sat by Arukas' side, but seemed to be extremely sluggish lately. Yukito also seemed to be caught up in the sluggishness, as he seemed to be lacking the energy to do too much.  
  
Chiharu and Takahashi were doing their best to treat the children but with their limited supplies, they could hardly do more than give them pain reliever pills.  
  
Syaoran was eying Enikan from afar, clearly not trusting the newcomer while Enikan was tuning up all his little robots. Truth be told, Tomoyo was getting wary of Enikan and his robot army. He had that gun thing that could break through magic, the healing rod thing, the tiny robots, and who knew what else he had.  
  
Tomoyo turned away from the teen inventor and looked out into the ocean. According to the onboard computer, there was just a few days until they reached port. It had also given data on the port. Apparently, the port was extremely valuable and various factions fought over it on a daily basis. Rewop had an agreement with most of the factions so he was one of the only people that could dock his ships there.  
  
Tomoyo wondered who would be in control of the port when they got there. What would they do if it was a particularly violent group? Most of the survivors couldn't fight if their lives depended on it. And what would happen if they just sunk their ship outright when they got there?  
  
Tomoyo sighed, the topic would have to be brought up at dinner later since there were too many what ifs about the situation.  
  
After thinking about it a little more, Tomoyo got up to see what Sakura was doing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rewop seethed as he sat at the helm of his ship, the Flame Galleon, the best out of all the battle cruisers he owned.  
  
He had decided to go after the sorceress and her friends. No one, absolutely no one, made a mockery of him and got away with it. He didn't know how exactly they got past his magic net but they wouldn't get away from him again.  
  
Suddenly, a man interrupted his reverie.  
  
"Sir, we are entering waters that are currently marked as raiding grounds for pirates, I advise that we turn around and head back."  
  
Rewop turned towards the lieutenant that kneeled before him and waved a casual hand at him. The man suddenly flew back into the side of one of the masts.  
  
"Feh, if we meet any pirates, just blast them to bits, if you even think about turning back, I'll personally see to it that you wish you were never born!" Rewop growled at the lieutenant.  
  
"Y-yes sir!" the frightened man whimpered as he crawled backwards away from his powerful leader.  
  
Rewop turned his gaze back to the vast sea that lay before him. Yes, those fools would get what they deserved if it was the last thing he would do!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was trying not to throw up. Ever since most of the children grew sick, she had started to feel a bit sick herself. She wasn't quite sure why though since she hadn't been sea sick ever since she was eight years old. And she wasn't such a little kid anymore, after all, she was almost like six hundred and eighteen years old...  
  
Keeping her focus on the unmoving wall, she started to feel better. Could it be that her body was still a bit unstable from being awakened about a week ago? That could explain why she was feeling so sick.  
  
Deciding that she was feeling well enough, Sakura left the bathroom and out into her room. Back in her time, such ships had never existed. They only had wooden ones and only the extremely rich had their own rooms. Now there were giant ships made of metal that had rooms for everyone.  
  
If such a thing existed when she was little there might have been a chance that her brother would've survived... it wasn't worth thinking about. It had been centuries since his death anyways. Sakura felt a wave of nausea sweep through her and started towards the infirmary. Maybe Chiharu had something that could help her feel a little better...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The children in the sick bay were wide eyed as they watched the unusual display of violence in front of them.  
  
"It's just a fairy tale!" Takahashi yelled as he tried to remove Chiharu's hands from his neck.  
  
"STOP TELLING LIES TAKAHASHI!!!!!" Chiharu screamed at her boyfriend's face.  
  
"It's a story! I wasn't lying! Don't kill me!" Takahashi screamed as he managed to get another breath of air. He had been almost choked to death so many times by the girl in front of him that he had developed a pretty powerful lung and could hold his breath for almost ten minutes.  
  
"Da nuwse is scawy..." one of the little kids said.  
  
"Whad a poow doctow..." another whispered.  
  
"Will we die if da nuwse kills da doctow?" another one whimpered.  
  
Chiharu turned her glare on the kids.  
  
"Wha! You da best nuwsie! Don't huwt us!" the kids cried at the same time.  
  
Chiharu turned her attention back at Takahashi when Sakura entered the room.  
  
"Oh hi Chiharu, er, uh, Takahashi..." as Sakura took in the situation.  
  
"Oh hi Sakura! What *grunt* brings you here?" Chiharu said as she gave one final squeeze to Takahashi's neck.  
  
"Uh, do you have anything, that, uh, helps with headaches?" Sakura asked timidly as she watched Takahashi slump to the floor, one hand clutching his neck, the other, his head...  
  
"Yes, do you need some?" Chiharu asked as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Uh, yeah, can you get me some please?"  
  
"Right, Takahashi, some headache medicine please?" I'm not going to name any brands that I know exists cause I don't know the copyright laws on those kinds of things... and brands I do use I made up so don't sue me if they actually exist  
  
After not receiving an answer for a few seconds Chiharu turned to Takahashi, only to find him lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Grumbling something about useless liars, Chiharu stomped off to the storage room where they kept their medicine.  
  
Sakura was watching Chiharu go when a child walked up to her and tugged on her skirt.  
  
"Hello, what's your name?" Sakura smiled as she knelt down to pat the little boy on his head.  
  
"Is youw name Sakuwa?" the little boy asked instead of answering the question.  
  
Taken aback at the fact that the little boy knew her name, Sakura replied, "Um, yes, my name is Sakura... is there anything you need?"  
  
"Fowow me Sakuwa!" the small child said happily as he lead Sakura down the hall by tugging at her skirt.  
  
"Wait! What do you want!" Sakura asked as she stumbled after him.  
  
"I found the headache medicine!" Chiharu yelled as she ran triumphantly through the door... to find no one there...  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura asked to the room of sick little kids. None of the kids were brave enough to answer as the doctor was still out on the floor...  
  
"Saaakuuuraaa!" Chiharu sang as she looked for the missing girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura walked after the little girl until they reached Arukas' room.  
  
"Wh-what? What are we doing here?" Sakura asked, bewildered at why she was outside the room of such a strange girl.  
  
"Awukas wants to tawk to you!" the little kid said brightly before running back down the hall.  
  
Sakura stood outside the room for a few minutes, trying to figure out if she should go in or not. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to see the powerful little girl, Sakura reached for the door knob. Suddenly a wave of nausea swept through her again. It seemed that the closer she got to the room, the sicker she felt.  
  
Sakura almost fell into Arukas' room when she tried to enter it. She moaned in pain and was surprised to hear another moan in the room.  
  
Turning to where the sound had come from, she saw Arukas seemed to be in the same pain she was.  
  
Suddenly something she had dismissed before as Arukas' ball lying in a pile of Ataki's cloak but it rose into the air and Sakura was surprised to see Ataki's face on it.  
  
"We need to talk," the Ataki face said grimly.  
  
~*~  
  
Chiharu was still looking for Sakura when Sakura came in from the hallway.  
  
"Ah Sakura! There you are! Where've you been? I found the headache medicine you wanted!" Chiharu said cheerfully as she held the tiny packet up to Sakura.  
  
A blank look was on Sakura's, "Th-thanks... I-I need some time to think about things..." Sakura mumbled as she took the medicine and started walking out of the room.  
  
A concerned look appeared on Chiharu's face, "Are you ok? Sakura? You look, odd..."  
  
Chiharu reached out to put a hand on Sakura's shoulder but was surprised when she was shocked by magical energy.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Chiharu asked, alarmed.  
  
"I-I'm fine... I just need time, to think about, things..." Sakura answered as she walked out the door.  
  
Chiharu was about to go after her but she heard a kid start coughing. The nurse turned just in time to see a little girl throw up into the trash can that was next to her bed.  
  
Chiharu sighed, Sakura would have to wait till later. Her patients came first... though she could've gone if she hadn't strangled Takahashi.  
  
Resigning herself to her fate, Chiharu decided that she wouldn't strangle Takahashi that much next time...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A man wrapped completely in bandages except for his eyes stood at the front of his ship. He had a ragged cloak that covered his body and had a sword made of diamond and a giant blaster gun strapped to his back. He was looking out into the ocean, intently trying to make out a distant shadow.  
  
Behind him, a pirate was trying to stab him in the back with a dagger. The pirate raised his dagger and struck down on at the man. Just as the sharp, deadly point of the dagger was about to strike the man down, an energy field materialized right before the point.  
  
"Did you think that would actually work Mr. Johnson?" the bandaged man asked.  
  
"Ah! Uh, I! Please don't kill me!" the pirate cried out as he backed away from the bandaged man.  
  
"Hmmm, now how to punish this act of aggression against me..." the man asked as he fingered his giant gun's handle. "Maybe I should take this gun and-"  
  
He was cut off by the man's scream of fear as the pirate jumped off the ship, into the shark infested waters.  
  
"Ah, oh well, there's the other thing to take care of... Mitsuhiko!"  
  
The young cabin boy rushed out of his room, quickly adjusting his glasses as he ran to stand in front of his captain.  
  
"Captain Latscry Epoc sir! W-what do you want!" the young boy said, trying to keep up his brave facade.  
  
Latscry Epoc, the terror of any ship sailing in his waters. He would've had quiet a few digits on his head but all the people that might've offered such a bounty were too afraid of him to do so. Latscry was an accomplished swordsman, expert sharp shooter, and more importantly, proficient at basic magic, making him a force to be reckoned with.  
  
His ship, the Shadow Star, was one of the fastest ships in the entire world. It had a very aerodynamic build and someone had decided to give it six turbine engines when the ship only needed one to perform up to standards. It was equipped with many different types of weapons, ranging from rapid fire machine guns to the occasional focused laser cannon.  
  
His crew was made of the fiercest men, all born at sea, all hardened by the sea, and all as powerful as the raging water. Living their life at sea with a powerful mage gave them small control over water. They could call up the water to push someone away or to repel an attack.  
  
Mitsuhiko was just a boy they had found during one of their attacks. Latscry, having something against killing young people, had taken the boy in and made him do menial tasks on the ship.  
  
"Tell the crew to get ready... another one of Rewop's ships has appeared. We'll be paying that lousy crook back again for what he did to us!" Latscry said, an interesting smirk emblazoned on his face.  
  
Mitsuhiko turned to leave, happy to have a reason to do so, "Yes sir!"  
  
Latscry turned back towards the sea. Although he didn't mean to scare the poor boy, it was just the kind of atmosphere he created. And being completely covered by bandages didn't help too much either.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yukito was sitting down on a bench, looking out into the ocean. For some reason he felt as if he was lacking a lot of energy. He also seemed to be more hungry than usual lately. When asked about it, he had merely brushed it off as being out to sea for the first time.  
  
Inside however he felt that it had something to do with Yue. Yukito knew he had always eaten more than normal people could eat but ever since Yue had come out for the first time he seemed to eat ten times more than usual.  
  
Suddenly he felt his strength sap from his body. Yukito shook it off after a while but the whole thing felt very weird. Feeling very hungry Yukito got up to go to the kitchen.  
  
Going down the hall, he saw Sakura, a blank look on her face, walking into her room. Forgetting about his hunger, Yukito walked worriedly towards Sakura's room.  
  
Yukito raised his hand to knock on the door but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
Yukito turned around, surprised to find Ataki there. Feeling a bit uncomfortable around someone who called Arukas master, Yukito backed away slightly.  
  
"Sakura didn't look well, I'm just going to check on her," Yukito said firmly. He raised his hand to knock on the door but Ataki quickly grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I said no. Master needs time to herself." Ataki said, just as firmly as Yukito.  
  
Yukito was about to rebuke when what Ataki said stopped him.  
  
"Master needs time to herself? What do you mean by that?" Yukito asked.  
  
A look of panic made it's presence known on Ataki's face for a split second before the face settled back into it's normal glare.  
  
"I've said too much, just leave her alone," Ataki said fiercely before walking away with a swirl of his cloak.  
  
"Wait! What does Arukas needing time to herself have to do with Sakura?" Yukito asked, obviously confused.  
  
Ataki stopped at this, before saying, "Ask your other half if you truly want to know."  
  
With that the mysterious man walked away. Yukito watched the person until Ataki turned a corner, disappearing from his sight.  
  
'Ask my other half? What does he mea- He can't mean Yue! Damn, of all the people out there I have to ask "that" person.'  
  
Yukito played with the idea of asking his other half for the answer, but didn't really want to ask the mysterious magical entity. But then again, it was for his friend Sakura.  
  
Sighing, Yukito started for his room, deciding to try to communicate with his other half in the sanctity his room offered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rewop looked on his radar, dread in his eyes. The radar showed five bleeps on the screen. The four in a bunch was obviously the fugitives ships where the people who embarrassed him were. Rewop's ship was catching up with them and he knew that he could sink all five ships with the weaponry he had onboard.  
  
It was the fifth ship that scared him. At first glance one would dismiss it as a simple fishing boat or something. But every so often the radar would show it as a bigger dot. And there was only one explanation for that. It was a ship that had stealth capabilities. And there was only one ship in the area that had that technology. The Shadow Star, once the pride of his fleet, stolen from the port by Latscry, the legendary pirate.  
  
Even Rewop was scared to place a bounty on the bastard's head even though he desperately wanted to. He knew that if he did that the pirate would completely destroy his city with that ridiculously big gun of his.  
  
For a few minutes, Rewop considered returning to port to avoid the confrontation. He knew that the Shadow Star probably already had their sight set on the fugitive ships so they would probably meet if he continued for the fugitives. He also knew that Latscry had a very deep hatred for him, even though he wasn't sure why.  
  
Then an idea hit him, with all the new guns he had, he could wait until Latscry was finished attacking the fugitive ships. And if luck was on his side, the sorcerers would be able to weaken him sufficiently enough so he could destroy the menacing pirate once and for all. Who knows, maybe the sorcerers on the fleeing ships could even defeat the legendary pirate?  
  
Rewop ordered his ship to slow down and keep a fair distance from his two enemies. Heh, two birds with one stone..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Shadow Star's cannons were in range of the fugitive ships. Latscry smirked, he didn't really care about the passengers too much, he just wanted the goods onboard, some of the women for his men, and more importantly, to hurt Rewop's business.  
  
"Open fire!" he commanded. Instantly his crew began to fire at the ships in the distance.  
  
"Rewop, I will pay you back for what you did to me ten fold!" Latscry growled, clenching his fist.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran was with Enikan, completely engrossed with the older boy's machinery. The Li clan agent had to admit that he had a fascination for machines ever since he was little. Albeit he liked magic better but he still found machines to be interesting.  
  
Enikan had the most advance technology he had ever seen, the little robots had their own individual AI and were able to life ten tons each! The healing rod was like a portable hospital in a tiny stick. Another one of the teenage boy's toys was a small box that could change the voice of anyone and had a small mechanism on top that could fire a small needle that would incapacitate the target. He also wanted to ask about the strange mark that Sakura had to remove from Enikan's back before the young inventor was able to leave the city, but the Li agent felt that it was a sensitive subject best left till after they were safely within the Li clan walls.  
  
But more importantly, Syaoran wanted to know about the gun Enikan had used against the magical net.  
  
"How does your gun work?" Syaoran asked, "you said something about a magical virus..."  
  
Enikan looked up from his little gadget that he was tinkering with.  
  
"Oh, that was just a basic plasma launcher gun, it was the bullet I put in it that was special."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Anything can be explained scientifically, magic isn't such a strange thing once you break it up into small logical things. You learned basic chemistry right?"  
  
"Yeah, I took chemistry back when I was thirteen."  
  
"Well, then you know about the S, D, P, and F subshells right?"  
  
"I vaguely recall that lesson..." Syaoran said cautiously, not sure what that had to do with anything.  
  
"Well, magic is formed by the rarest sub shell, the X sub shell. While the F sub shell can carry the most electrons out of the basic four, the X sub shell can carry up to five hundred electrons, making it the most potent of all the subshells. With that many electrons, the X sub shell is obviously very ionic, creating it's own special type of magnetic field. The field is easily distorted despite being very powerful making X subshells very hard to control. Basic mages are able to keep and maintain X sub shell atoms, and are able to manipulate them into whatever they need. Now my bullet carries the equally rare Z sub shell, it's even more special because the outer shells are filled with protons and the neutrons and electrons are in the inner shell. What the Z sub shell does is corrupt the X sub shell until it's neutralized. Now you know normal electrons detach and attach to other molecules all the time, in the Z sub shell the protons take up this task. Once the first molecule is neutralized, the protons attach themselves to surrounding X subshells and neutralizes them. The neutralized subshells further create more protons that attach themselves to surrounding subshells until there are no more X subshells around, making the Z subshells useless and then collapse on themselves." Enikan explained as if it were the easiest thing on earth.  
  
"Er, yeah... Can we go over that again, slowly?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Sure! See, basic magic-" Enikan began but was cut off by explosions all around them.  
  
"What the fuck was that!?" Syaoran yelled as he and Enikan sprinted out of the room.  
  
They ran onto the main deck, only to see Tomoyo running frantically around trying to find the fighters onboard the ship.  
  
"Tomoyo what's going on!" Syaoran yelled, trying to figure out why there was a hole in the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! Syaoran! Thank god! We just got hit by cannon fire! Make a shield or something! We're under attack!"  
  
"Um, ok..." Syaoran said, very confused but willing to do what Tomoyo asked. Syaoran didn't know how to call up Sakura's shield around anything more than himself but he did have the basic ofuda shields. Quickly using a few of his parchments, he created a blue shield over all the survivor's ships.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Enikan asked.  
  
Tomoyo turned uneasily towards the new boy. Unsure whether or not she could trust him but knowing that she needed all the help she could find, she said, "Get some of your equipment and find out where the attack is coming from! And grab your guns and stuff! We need some fire power! I'll go look for Sakura and Yukito!"  
  
Enikan nodded and ran back to his room to get his equipment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yukito sat in his room, trying to talk to himself... He had tried meditating, sleeping, knocking himself out, and just plain talking to himself but all attempts had failed. He wasn't sure how he had talked to Yue the other time but he didn't seem to be able to at will.  
  
"Damn it, I need to know what's wrong with Sakura!" Yukito mumbled as he stared at the ground. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the entire ship.  
  
"Mistress Sakura! Go help her!" Yukito suddenly found himself yelling.  
  
"What the heck? Why did I just say that!" Yukito cried out.  
  
"Let me out! I need to protect my mistress!" he found himself yelling again.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" a bewildered Yukito yelled.  
  
"It's me! Yue! Let me out so I can save my mistress!"  
  
"Wait, that's you Yue?"  
  
"Of course it's me, who did you think it was, yourself going crazy!?"  
  
"Damnit, you scared me there! I'm going to kill yo- what the fuck am I doing... I'm not going to kill myself, and stop taking over my mouth!"  
  
"How else am I supposed to talk to you?"  
  
"If I'm talking to you now how come you didn't answer before!"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Well?" Yukito asked himself.  
  
"I was sleeping..."  
  
Yukito sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyways, before you go taking over my body, I need to know, what's wrong with Sakura and what is her connection with Arukas?" Yukito asked, moving in front of a mirror since it seemed more normal to talk to a face, even if it was his own.  
  
"Um, Arukas is Sakura's-" Yue/Yukito began but was cut off by a loud pounding on the door.  
  
"Yukito! Get out here! We need Yue!" Tomoyo's voice came from the other side.  
  
"We'll talk about this later, I'm needed," Yukito found himself saying before he was surrounded by wings.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo was about to knock on the door again when the door opened. Tomoyo looked up to find herself in front of the Yue angel person.  
  
"Erm, Yue... We're under attack! Please help us!" Tomoyo pleaded, a bit intimidated by Yukito's cold stare.  
  
"Where's Sakura," the cold eyed angel asked.  
  
"Erm, she's in her room but we need you on the main deck! If you don't help the ships going to sink!"  
  
Yue seemed to think about going to Sakura's room to see if she was ok and going to the main deck to make sure she didn't die. Making up his mind, Yue ran up the nearby stairs to the main deck.  
  
Tomoyo ran into Sakura's room, only to find Sakura curled up on her bed, staring at her hands.  
  
"Sakura! We need your help!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura looked up slightly from her hands.  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm fine, let's go!" Sakura said, suddenly as perky as ever. She teleported up to the ships deck, leaving Tomoyo alone in Sakura's room.  
  
'Something's wrong with Sakura... I'll have to ask Syaoran about this later...'  
  
Dismissing the thought for the moment, Tomoyo started running back up to the main deck, already starting to form protective shields in her hands.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Latscry ordered for the cannons to fire again, only to find his assault stopped by blue shields.  
  
Surprised to find such resistance, Latscry ordered for the bigger cannons to be brought out. He had met such resistance but only rarely. Some of the times the ship was lucky enough to have a mage onboard to protect them for a while and other times it was Rewop's men in an attempt to ambush him.  
  
The bigger cannons fired, but was once again deflected by the blue shields. Never before had Latscry met such adamant resistance, usually the laser cannons he had knocked out the shields but this sorcerer seemed to be more powerful than the others he had met. He would have to use the silicon tri-radon titanium hull of the ship to plow through the shield.  
  
Ordering the ship to charge towards Rewop's boats, Latscry smiled, he would have a fun time with such a powerful sorcerer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rewop watched as the Shadow Star charged at the fugitive ships. He had never heard of Latscry doing such a thing since the cannons usually took care of the ships.  
  
Suddenly the thought of going after the sorcerers that were with the fugitives seemed less like a good idea. If the Shadow Star, which had weapons that had similar fire power compared to his Flame Galleon, couldn't break through the defenses of the fugitive ships, then what were the chances that he could break through.  
  
Shaking such discouraging thoughts from his head, Rewop ordered his men to start preparing for battle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran had just finished putting up the last of the shielding ofuda when Yue and Sakura appeared on the deck. Syaoran's head shot up, surprised that the two appeared so fast after Tomoyo had gone for help. Seeing that Tomoyo wasn't there to cast her protection spells, Syaoran continued to power his shielding ofudas, knowing that if he stopped, the cannon fire would tear the ships apart.  
  
Fearing for the safety of the survivors, Syaoran spared a glance over at where the sounds of cannon shots were coming from. A look of pure terror crossed his face when he realized that the ship was on a full out collision course with the ship he was on.  
  
"Sakura! Yue! Don't let that ship get through the shield!" Syaoran shouted at the two powerful magicians, knowing full well that the ship probably had some sort of magic disabling device if it was charging at them.  
  
Both of the magicians nodded and took off, Yue spreading his wings and Sakura sprouting wings, and flew at the advancing ship.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Latscry watched as suddenly a girl and a man with wings took flight at him.  
  
"Take those magicians down!" Latscry ordered.  
  
A few of his men focused their machine guns on the incoming magicians.  
  
'Hmm, this is harder than I thought,' Latscry thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rewop watched as two of the sorcerers left the fugitives ship to attack Latscry's ship. It looked like the Shadow Star was trying to ram the runaway ships with it's magic deflecting metal, but the two magicians seemed to be slowing it down considerably, taking out a few of the engines on the powerful ship.  
  
Smirking, Rewop ordered his ship to attack both of the ships. He grinned widely as his brand new cannons were activated, firing upon all five of his enemy ships.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura flew at Latscry, swinging her sword around to block the lasers coming at her. To her right, she could see Yue making sweeping attacks, tearing cannons off the front section of the ship.  
  
Sakura focused her attention at the task at hand, flying rapidly at a nearby cannon as it fired quickly at her. Wincing as one shot grazed the tip of her left wing, Sakura put a burst of speed into her flight and drove the magically enhanced sword into the core of the mounted cannon, utterly destroying it.  
  
More shots were fired from the right of her from a line of mobile cannons, forcing Sakura to put up a shield to block it. A few of Latscry's men grinned victoriously as the spot where Sakura had stood moments before was engulfed in a blast of fire that mushroomed into the sky. The smiles were quickly wiped off their faces however when Sakura came flying out of the smoke, striking the air with the tip of her sword to cast a spell.  
  
"Fiery!" she cried, making a fire sprite form in midair. The sprite quickly flew at the line of mobile cannons, completely melting them so that they were reduced to mere puddles of liquid. The fire sprite turned its attention on the crew members who had been manning the cannons. Smiling mischievously, Fiery flew at the men, one arm stretched out to burn them. All of Latscry's men almost grinned as they all summoned a bit of water from the surrounding ocean and directed it at the fire sprite, effectively defeating it.  
  
Sakura, who had her attention focused elsewhere was almost hit by a blast of water from the men who she had thought had been defeated when Yue swooped in, covering her with his large wings.  
  
Giving a quick thanks to the magical entity, Sakura turned an angry glare at the people who had attacked her and released a streak of lightning at the crew members. As the blast hit the first victim, the lightning arched and bounced through the remaining targets.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue turned to fight off more warriors that had come to fight. He flew into a group of them, then suddenly stopped on his side and turned to blast half of them away, then used the wing that was under him to blow the others into the water below. Another group jumped at Yue, a few grabbing onto his wings as they tried to bring him down.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura had been destroying cannons on the ship when suddenly a blast of energy caught her in the back. Stumbling forward, Sakura turned to see a bandaged man carrying a giant gun.  
  
"So, you're the one that has been wreaking havoc on my ship," the man grumbled loudly as he lowered his gun, "and it seems you have magic since you survived my blast."  
  
Sakura raised her sword and held it in front of her, "Who are you and on what grounds have you attacked us!"  
  
"Ah, I'm Latscry, the dread pirate of the South China Sea. And I'm attacking you because you're working for Rewop."  
  
"Well that doesn't give you the right t-, hey! We don't work for Rewop!"  
  
"Don't fuck with me, this was a trap to destroy me but I'll show that arrogant freak!" Latscry yelled as he brought his gun back up and fired another blast at Sakura.  
  
Dodging to the left, Sakura swung her sword at Latscry, forming a ball of energy that flew at Latscry. The man simply stood there until the blast exploded, causing smoke to billow all around.  
  
Sakura was about to let her guard down when a chuckle reached her ear. The startled girl turned around to find Latscry behind her.  
  
"Really, I would've thought that the one who Rewop sent after me would've known how fast I am," Latscry sneered as he finished laughing. He brought up his gun and shot another stream at Sakura. This time she waved her sword and formed a pink shield that completely nullified the attack.  
  
"I told you I don't work for Rewop!" Sakura yelled as she ran at Latscry, swinging her sword. Latscry met the attack by bringing out the sword that he had strapped behind him horizontal to his waist. Sakura was shocked at how fast he had blocked the attack and had to back up to regain her balance.  
  
"So the assassin actually has some skill," Latscry drawled as he expertly strapped his gun to his back and swung his sword in a few patterns before settling it at his side.  
  
"When did I become an assassin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Since you attacked me," Latscry answered.  
  
"I didn't attack you! You attacked me!"  
  
"You attacked my ship you piece of shit!"  
  
"Well! I! It's still your fault!"  
  
"Rewop hires such strange assassins..." Latscry muttered.  
  
"I do NOT work for Rewop!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Well, then who do you work for?"  
  
"I work, I-I, well, I guess I work for him... than I used to work for, well that wasn't me but, then again I don't...," Sakura tried before falling silent.  
  
"What, the assassin too retarded to figure out who she works for?"  
  
A look of fierce defiance flickered into Sakura's eyes, "I work for Master Syaoran and since he ordered me to attack, hey! You attacked my ship before I attacked your ship so it IS all your fault!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Latscry growled.  
  
"Hey! Be nice!"  
  
"You sure are something, which assassin group do you belong to?" Latscry asked.  
  
"I'M NOT AN ASSASIN!!!!!" Sakura screamed at Latscry.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue had just finished off the last of the warriors when he heard Sakura's voice yelling at someone. Flying over to where the sounds were coming from, what he saw made his jaw drop.  
  
Sakura, the normally sweet natured girl, was in a full blown argument with what apparently was some sort of mummy that carried around a giant gun and sword.  
  
"Eh, would this be a good time to interrupt?" Yue asked cautiously.  
  
Both girl and mummy thing took the time to glare at him before getting back to their argument.  
  
"My mistress is acting oddly today..." Yue muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran was concentrating on his ofudas, knowing he couldn't move in case he accidentally going out of range of Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo had been casting a few protective spells and had been reinforcing them when she noticed that there didn't seem to be anything going on over on the Shadow Star.  
  
"Um, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
The Li sorcerer opened one eye to glance at Tomoyo, "What is it?"  
  
"Is it just me or is nothing going on over at the Shadow Star..."  
  
Li spared a moment to turn his head and look over at the ship, "Yeah, there doesn't seem to be anything going on."  
  
"Think we should go and check what's going on?"  
  
"Nah, Sakura will come back when she's done... besides, she seems to be really really pissed off right now..."  
  
"...right" Tomoyo answered after thinking it over a little. The fact that Chiharu was currently quietly killing Takahashi again in the corner.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rewop watched as it seemed that the battle was over. Grinning madly, he snapped his fingers, signaling the gunners to start their assault.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Latscry and Sakura were still arguing when suddenly blasts of energy flashed around them. Turning, they found themselves being attacked by a giant ship that seemed to almost be sparkling as its artillery peppered their location with fire power.  
  
"Fuck, I'll deal with you later, gotta take care of this new threat," Latscry said as he jumped off the ship and onto his crystal sword. Immediately water came up to support him and he took off towards the new ship. Sakura gave a quick glance at Yue, telling him to follow her with a flick of her head, then took off after Latscry. Yue followed soon after.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran was just about to stop powering his shields when suddenly his shield was peppered by cannon fire.  
  
"What happened? Why are we getting attacked again?" Syaoran asked as he tried to keep his shields up.  
  
"There's another ship here Syaoran, and it's trying to blast us all to smitherings," Tomoyo said, eerily calm.  
  
"Ok, so now I'm go- gah!" Syaoran gasped as he felt his heart tug.  
  
'Crap, Sakura's out of range again!' Syaoran thought as his ofuda shield failed and he fell to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was flying after Latscry when she suddenly felt her chest explode in pain. Struggling to stay up in the air, Sakura quickly backed up back into range of Syaoran.  
  
"I can't go any further!" Sakura cried out desperately, "Yue, go help out Latscry for me!"  
  
"Yes Mistress," Yue said as he continued his flight towards the enemy ship.  
  
Sakura waited until Yue was in the distance before turned around intent on getting to Syaoran.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rewop was content on sitting back and blasting his enemies to pieces when suddenly he heard explosions echo around him. A warning alarm was set off all around him and he almost jumped up, "What in the name of hell is going on here?!"  
  
All chances of an answer was quickly crushed when something shot into the hull of his ship and completely wiped out his entire crew in one wave. Rewop barely was able to stand up after the attack, only with his magic was he able to stay conscious.  
  
Quickly, Rewop looked up to see Latscry and Yue blasting at any survivors that were lucky enough to stay alive. Scowling, Rewop quickly turned all the cannons that were computer controlled on the Shadow Star.  
  
"I will take out all my enemies if I have to die!" Rewop cried out maniacally as he pressed the button for an all out assault.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was on her way back to the ships when she heard sounds of many cannons going off. Turning around, she gasped at the amount of missiles headed towards the Shadow Star and the survivor ships.  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's good..." Sakura whimpered as she started blasting as many as she could out of the air before they destroyed the ships.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura tried to fight off the many missiles but many of them still got through. He glanced at Tomoyo quickly and saw that she was frantically reinforcing her protection spells.  
  
'This would be a good time for Arukas to make an appearance...' Syaoran thought as his mind flashed through the many times the now sea sick girl had saved them with her skills.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Takahashi watched with his eyes wide open while he watched the missiles fly towards them, only to be stopped by an invisible field. His mouth was agape, shock registering across his face. Of course, his state might have also been cause by Chiharu choking him...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Latscry and Yue glared at Rewop, rage in their eyes. Their target, however, was blissfully unaware of the two men that wanted to kill him.  
  
"Your going to die a horrible death for fucking with me," Latscry growled.  
  
"For your sins I'm going to make you die slowly," Yue monotoned.  
  
Latscry held out his hand and began choking Rewop using magic, but was stopped when Yue stopped him.  
  
"Why are you stopping me?!" Latscry yelled.  
  
"I, have a better idea," Yue said, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was trying to stop all the missiles and blasts but there just were too many. Suddenly, one caught her off guard and she had to pull up her shield. The blast forced her back until she was right above the ship.  
  
'I don't think this is good...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yue and Latscry left Rewop tied to the mast of his ship. Latscry turned to the winged man next to him.  
  
"You know, I think we're going to be great friends!" Latscry said brightly, unusually out of character.  
  
"Yes, that would be most probable," Yue answered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was thinking about wasting all of her energy to block all the attacks when Enikan appeared, holding a small little gun. Sakura would've ignored it had Enikan not put ear mufflers out.  
  
Suddenly, a loud grating sounds burst out from Enikan's gun as it shot a giant stream of white light at the Flame Galleon.  
  
Syaoran fell over, clutching his ears in pain. Sakura fell from the air close to him, curled in fetal position as the sound seemed to beat at her skull. Tomoyo lost control of the spell she had been weaving and knocked herself out trying to get away from the noise. Chiharu kept trying to kill Takahashi. Yue and Latscry ducked out of the way of the white light as they tried to ignore the loud noise. The white light washed past all of the incoming attacks and they all suddenly stopped in midair, falling harmlessly into the ocean. As soon as the light hit Rewop's ship, it started sinking, brining the mad maniac with it.  
  
As soon as the sound went away, Syaoran shot a questioning glance at Enikan.  
  
"Eh, it just completely stopped them from moving..." Enikan muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Latscry stood on his sword as he road a wave away from Syaoran's group. Syaoran looked suspiciously at Enikan, wondering when he would get more time to question the mechanical genius.  
  
Yukito seemed to be lost in thought as he sat on a bench. Chiharu was killing Takahashi's jacket while Takahashi was slowly sneaking away. Sakura seemed to be sick once again while Enikan was trying to avoid questions fired at him by survivors about his machines. Arukas still lay sick in bed while her Ataki seemed to have disappeared. Sakura sat next to Syaoran as they both wondered what awaited them when they finally reached port...  
  
A/N: Er, yeah. I'm an impatient person, I had the idea for this entire thing but I was too lazy to put in all the details I wanted to. When I'm done with the story I'm going to go and rewrite everything! Well, that's my editing of the incomplete version of chapter 9, officially a full twenty one and a half pages! Wheee! Anyways, Avelyn Lauren has reviewed every chapter and has been a big help in boosting my ego, er, self esteem! Thanks for some of the ideas, some I already have planned, just that I have nothing that will bring them in yet. I got a very very interesting review from Julia and Tania. Thanks for your input! I'll go back and check on the things you talked about, er, yeah, the spell thing was a bit confusing, I was just typing and had to figure some way out and I have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, it was an long and interesting review! Sorry Avelyn but I don't think I'm making Arukas Syaoran and Sakura's daughter although the idea seems to be quite interesting and I might consider playing around with it a little. I was surprised that you and so many people figured out it was Sakura spelled backwards! Well, not too surprised, I was thinking about leaving the 'S' off the end to make it harder to figure out her significance but... I can't say more than that without giving away lotsa the plot! Hmm, I think I'm going to hold a vote to see if you people actually like Arukas in the plot because that will decide her fate way later in the story. I'll hold it for three chapters, and everyone gets one vote per chappie! Yays! Hmmm, and since it's been a while since I actually updated since my sister updated last time I'm going to take the time to thank everyone that reviewed this chapter! I thank Avelyn Lauren, Julia and Tania even though officially they reviewed the last chapter but I just read their review so.., Yamiyumetenshi, Piccoleia Star, and Vi3t BaBiT, and last but not least AnimeObsessionFantasy! Wow, five whole reviews! Six counting Julia and Tania! I'm so happy! And I worked on this story for one hour now, chapter 9 is coming along nicely, kinda, took up a few more hours, and now its three o'clock and if either my parents wake up due to the call of nature than I'm going to be in big trouble... Now to wake up my sister!  
  
S/N: Well, I guess I'll be the one forced to go edit the chapters when the time comes since I know my brother and he's lazy. And since I'm posting this story he won't get a chance to read this! Ha! I could say anything I want about him and he would never know! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem, anyways, I won't because I'm the best sister ever! Ok, bye!   
  
A/N: Geez, she forgot that I always write a little Ja Ne at the end of my stories... And I'm not lazy! Oh, and I'm happy with your reviews!  
  
Ja ne 


	12. Gomen nasai!

The Reawakening of the Mistress  
  
The Little Thief  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A/N: My laptop died on me..... I so sad, I had to wait till the warranty thing fixed it and stuff..... but now it's back! Unfortunately, my entire database died with the laptop..... so I lost nineteen pages of chapter 9! cries Now I haves to starts over from scratch -_- I was also going to post the starts of a new idea I had, but now I lost all of that. I lost all my summaries and my old chapters too..... man, this has to be the worst year I've had ever..... first the stupid psychotic psychologist, then my social study grades, then my laptop, then my info =( me so sad! Anyways, I'll try my best to finish this chapter as soon as possible!  
  
S/N: sigh I did most of chapter 9 so I guess I should be complaining the most..... but now I can add in new ideas that I got after I finished writing! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own CCS  
  
Tomoyo was lying awake on her bed when the light signaling that land had been sighted went off in her room. Sitting up quickly, Tomoyo flipped open her communication device to activate the connection to the main cabin where Yukito commanded the contact systems.  
  
"Yukito, this is Tomoyo, confirm land sighting," Tomoyo barked excitedly into the device.  
  
A/N: Er, yeah, it's been a while since I updated but I have a good reason. After looking over the plot I had for this story and the original plot that I just found it was lost in my cd case since the start of this story I found that I made too many mistakes in my storyline to even continue. So the only ways I'll continue is if someone else does the chapters, or if someone else does the chapters. So yeah, if anyone out there wants to they can try..... Gomen for even starting this story with my bad writing skills and planning skills. Sorry to disappoint but I will start another story soon, but this time it'll prolly be an original..... but I have another idea for a fanfiction that I won't ruin this time! I swear! I'll type the plot up and go through it with a fine tooth comb! 


End file.
